Knives
by raijuthekaiju
Summary: Gwen was having a relatively quite life untill her brother unexpectedly shows up at her doorstep after three years of no contact. They decide to try to work on their brother-sister relationship, but Gwen isn't so sure whether she can accept his new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my first fanfiction that I decide to upload. Constructive criticism is welcome so please read and review. Please be kind since it's my first fanfic plus this isn't my native language. Thank you!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy. I write this purely for my own entertainment and don't make any profit writing this story.

Gwen stretched herself at her kitchen table covering up a yawn with the back of her hand. Her kitchen table was full with random sketches, her laptop flipped open showing some reference pictures and in another window a couple of photos that still needed some minor editing. It was around 2am and she had finally found her inspiration back that had been missing the last month. Gwen's eyes were almost falling shut, but decided to continue for a bit longer her hand quickly flowing over the paper, creating random sketches. Some were hideous as hell, but at least it was something right?

"Okay, fuck it." She mumbled as she looked at the huge mess she had created after she had stopped for a couple of minutes. Her coffee was now cold, nonetheless she was drank it anyway. Her hands were smudges with charcoal and her pencils were randomly scattered across the kitchen table, she closed her laptop shut with her elbow, afraid to smudge the black all over random objects. Gwen walked into the kitchen and opened the tab, after she had generously lathered her hands with soap. Soon they were clean from all the black besides the nasty bits that would be under her nails for another one or two days.

Gwen put her blonde hair in a messy bun, trying to get some of the annoying hairs out of her face. It was incredibly warm that night and nothing she did seemed to help to help the place cool down. She turned off the lights and was about to walk to the bedroom when she heard the sound of motorcycles close to her house. Since when did one of her neighbors have a bike? The motorized kind, that is.

"Open the door!" Somebody shouted, he was now in front of Gwen's home.  
"Shit." She quickly walked towards the bedroom where she pulled out her gun from her nightstand. She slowly walked back towards the living room and walked towards her tiny hallway.  
"I said open the goddamn door!" The same voice repeated.  
"Who are you?" Gwen shouted back, quickly checking if her gun was loaded.  
"Just open the door!"  
"That doesn't work that way. Get the hell away from my door or I'll call the cops." The man on the other side snorted.  
"Gi-"  
"It's me… I got shot." A familiar voice cut the other man off. She wanted to swallow, however her mouth suddenly turned dry, her hands shaking.  
"You've got to be kidding me…" She mumbled trying to keep her breathing under control. "Alright." She said a little louder, so they could hear. Gwen made sure the security was on her gun again and tucked it away behing her back. She quickly opened all the locks on her door, revealing a menancing looking biker together with a familiar face.  
"Hello little sis…" The familiar man muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy. I write this purely for my own entertainment and don't make any profit writing this story.**

"Herman…" She replied curtly and quickly closed the door behind them.  
"Kozik please." He muttered.  
"Like I give a shit. Get the bikes inside of my garage, I don't want to draw attention." She told the bald headed biker who gave her a strange look as if he was about to go against her. She quickly tossed him her keys and he walked away, leaving her with her brother she hadn't seen in more than three years. There was a long silence and she quickly drew out a chair for her older brother to sit on, which he took gladly.

Gwen cleared the kitchen table from all the random papers and art supplies and threw them somewhere on the floor after she turned the lights on.  
"Still drawing?"  
"Yeah. It's my job remember?" She replied reluctantly, went to the bathroom to get some towels and a first aid kid. Anything that would probably needed for his wound. "Where did they hit you?" Gwen asked when Herman winced.  
"Leg." Gwen only nodded not even wanting to look at her brother. She walked to a cabinet, opening it, revealing various bottles of alcohol and passed one on to Herman. The age difference between her and Herman was fairly large, about twelve years. Gwen could remember she was considered as an accident and an obstacle by both of her parents. Hell she could barely remember growing up with her so called "brother". He was always gone, yes he was there on most of her birthdays giving her presents, but he was never there. She thought him more of an acquaintance with some extra connections, but that was it. It was hard for Gwen to explain how she felt about him, most of the time. She couldn't really blame him though, he was a lot older than she was and the home they grew up in wasn't that great.

"Is the bullet out or is it still in?"  
"Still in."  
"Holy shit." Gwen stared at him. "And who is getting it out?" Thinking about all the random things that could possibly help her brother.  
"You are… Or Hap."  
"Hap?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" A raspy voice replied behind them, scaring the shit out of Gwen, who made a slight jump.  
"What do we need to get the bullet out and to stitch him up? Because I didn't study for this shit." The bald man opened up a bag and revealed some tools and handed them to her.  
"Clean those." Gwen nodded and Herman carefully stood up and walked up to the table lying down and took another swig from the bottle.

Gwen stared at the different tools that were handed over to her. She also believed in being prepared for the worst, but who the hell would have a whole range of surgical tools with him on his bike? She shook her head and continued cleaning all the tools with rubbing alcohol. After she was finished she looked at her brother at the kitchen table, taking another sip of the whiskey, while the guy called Hap, was cutting away his jeans so he was able to access the wound. Gwen was just staring at the scene before her, not sure what to do.

"You gonna faint girl?" Gwen got shaken out of her thoughts when the strange man spoke.  
"Why, what?" She asked confused.  
"You afraid of blood?" He drawled. Gwen snorted.  
"No. Just tell me what you need me to do."  
"Could you guys please stop talking and get that fucking bullet out?"  
"Shut up Herman and don't you dare to fucking die on my kitchen table." Gwen bit back. "So what do I need to do?"

About half an hour later Herman was lying knock-out on the kitchen table, the bottle of whiskey had fallen on the floor, the sticky liquid all over the floor, some of her sketches were now drowned in blood and alcohol. Hap just finished stitching up her brother. The biker took the tools over to the kitchen and started rinsing them off. Gwen cleaned her brother's wound, wiping away the excessive blood. Afterwards she cleaned it with rubbing alcohol she started cleaning her floor that now smelled like a bar. Gwen took out a plastic bag and dumped all the washcloths and bloodied towels in there, deciding they would probably needed to be buried or burned. No way she would be able to get the nasty bloodstains out.

After Gwen was finnished she rushed to her bedroom, removing the extra blankets from her bed, because of the already hot weather, she doubted Herman needed them. She walked back to the living room and saw Hap putting his tools back in bag. "You can put Herman in my room." She mumbled when his dark eyes met her blue ones.  
"I need help."  
"Sure, I'll take his legs." Gwen replied in an exhausted tone. They rolled her brother carefully on his back and slowly carried him towards Gwen's bedroom. She rolled her shoulders the moment they had put them down.  
"I'll take it from here."  
"Thanks…" Gwen quickly made her way out of her own bedroom and looked for another bottle of alcohol. Thank god she had another bottle of whiskey in her cabinet and took out two glasses as she sat at the now somewhat clean kitchen table. Not that much later the bald headed tattoed biker sat down as well and gladly took a glass when Gwen poured double the amount compared than actually should be in a whiskeyglass.

Both drank in silence, once in a while refilling their glasses. Gwen had set herself the goal, she would go to sleep after they had finished the bottle. Her thoughts went way back, the last time she had seen Herman was during their mother's funeral, three years ago. He hadn't even walked up to her, he was standing near the side, not daring to get closer to the already small family. She wanted to pull her legs up near her chest, but realized there was still a piece of metal near her back. She slowly removed it and put it on the table in a non-threatening fashion.

"So your name was Hap right?"  
"Happy." He corrected her, Gwen tried to recompose herself a little bit and tried to hide the smile on her face. That was something she hadn't expected, to her it was pure irony. The room filled itself with another long silence. When the bottle was empty she stood up.  
"Well, I am going to take a nap on the couch. You can sleep on the other one if you want. Take some food and something to drink if you need to." She grabbed the gun from the table and took it with her near her temporary sleeping spot. She pulled the comforter over her, trying to make her feel less exposed to the intense stares of the strange man called Happy.  
"That's a big gun girl." He said when she finally laid down. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
"It's Gwen, not girl. And I can handle it. Good night." 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am really happy that I got some response from you, so thank you for all the favorites and follows ^^. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Please let me know what you think, because I greatly appreciate having some feedback ^^ Makes it easier for me to write as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy. (I seriously wish did, but let's be honest here, I don't.) I write this purely for my own entertainment and don't make any profit writing this story.**

* * *

Happy shot up when he heard the sound of a slamming front door. He immediately reached for his gun in a reflex, but slowly put it away when he saw the girl Gwen walking back into the living room. She put a helmet somewhere on a table and walked into the kitchen, busying herself with some pans. Soon the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and fresh coffee was floating around the living room.

"You want?" The young woman asked not even looking up from her work.  
"Yeah." Was his short reply. Happy slowly sat up, nodding his head in thanks when she handed him a plate with bacon and eggs with some toast on the side. She headed back to the kitchen to grab herself a plate and two cups of coffee. Happy already had dug into his food, surprised by the fact he was that hungry. He saw a small smile on the woman's face, who had a hard time suppressing it. "What?" Happy asked with his mouth full, not bothering with table manners, since he wasn't at his mom's anyways.  
"Nothing." She replied with an even bigger grin.  
"Then stop that fucking smile." He snapped in annoyance. The blonde shook her head, grabbed the empty plates and walked back into the kitchen.  
"Ass." She mumbled, probably thinking he couldn't hear her. Arrogant gash.  
"I heard that little girl." The blonde just shrugged her shoulders, walking back into the living room, pouring some more coffee in the almost empty coffee cups.

She sat herself back at the couch and grabbed her sketchbook, drawing away with a frown upon her face. She occasionally looked at him, to his annoyance. He just wanted to get out of here. "So what happened last night?" Happy answered her with silence, why were women so persistent on making small talk? "Okay then, how long do you know my brother?" He wasn't feeling like the 20 questions game they were about to start, he never felt like that game, unless he was the one asking and only if it was benefiting the club. Happy stood up from the couch, grabbed his coffee and grabbed some bacon from the plate in the kitchen walking outside. "You're welcome!" She snapped. Happy didn't care, he sat down on the porch in the backyard that was overgrown with weeds. He didn't understand how that girl could live here in the first place. He put down his coffee and took out his smokes, lighting a cigarette. No way he was going to have a polite civil conversation just because it was Kozik's little sister.

Suddenly his cellphone went off and he grabbed it out of his pocket. "Yeah?" He asked.  
"Happy?"  
"Yeah." He replied to his president who led the Tacoma charter.  
"You whole?"  
"Yeah… Kozik ain't. He'll pull through."  
"Shit. Where are you at?"  
"Koz's family." Happy didn't like lying to this president and he wasn't going to start now, even though Kozik asked him multiple times, not to tell anybody about her.  
"His what?!" He heard Lee snap.  
"His sister." Happy repeated.  
"I didn't know he had…"  
"Nobody did. Only me and Tig." Happy replied taking another inhale from his cigarette.  
"Shit man." He could hear that his president wasn't pleased. Hell Happy wasn't exactly happy with the situation either and he was genuinely pissed-off with Kozik who kept this from the club.  
"Need me to move out?" Happy tried not to sound too desperate, but he couldn't wait to be on the road again and do something useful instead of being locked-up in a small, unorganized house.  
"I want ya both out of there, in a clubhouse, not at some gashes' house. Too dangerous."  
"Don't let Kozz, hear that you call her that." Happy gives a soft chuckle, that Lee probably didn't hear over the phone.  
"Kozz can suck my balls for all I care." Lee replied with a bored tone. "I want you out of there, especially since the Mayans are getting too ballsy for their own good." Happy absentmindedly nodded, he couldn't agree with him more.  
"We'll get outta here soon as we can."  
"Good. Let me know if you need anything." His president said and both hung-up. Happy took another drag from his cigarette, already feeling that it would be another hot day. He stood up and walked into the house where he was met by a shouting Kozik and a screaming girl.

"It's none of your concern where I got my goddamn fucking gun! I mean I needed it! I never know who will show up at my door and when I have a crazy man screaming at my door, wanting to be let in, well, in that kind of situations, I have my gun ready!"  
"Gwen! That piece ain't fucking legal, where the fuck did you get it?" Suddenly Kozik turned around towards Happy. "You knew she had that piece?" Happy just shrugged his shoulders, no way he was going to get himself involved with a bitch fight. His brother looked like shit, sweaty, pale and he was shaking on his legs. Happy almost wanted to yell at him to get his stupid ass back into bed, but the grown-ass moron had to decide that for himself.  
"Stop your bitchin! Kozik can you ride?" Both heads were now turned towards Happy, snapped out of their fight.  
"No."  
"Then get your ass back into bed, until you can. Fucking moron. And you little girl, know your place." Happy gave her a dead look, making the girl uncomfortable. "Hand the gun to Kozik before you hurt yourself." The blonde reluctantly handed over the gun to Kozik, who put it in the back of his jeans.

"I'll make you breakfast. See you in my room." The blonde mumbled who walked back into the kitchen. Kozik slowly walked back into the bedroom, followed by Happy who looked at the man trying to get himself back into bed.  
"Lee called." Happy started. "He wants us out of here. He sure wasn't happy when I told him you had a baby sister."  
"You told him?"  
"Yeah. He wants us out of here. ASAP. Figure it out. I'm back in two." Kozik just nodded, Happy threw the door open, seeing that Gwen was still rummaging in the kitchen. She glared up at him finishing the breakfast for Kozik. Happy grabbed his bag and went into the garage. Opened it, started his bike and got out of the house. He sure as hell wasn't going to stay there when there was about to be some emotional bullshit talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And another chapter is up. Quick update huh? I just wanted to tell you that I am having a LOT of spare time right now, since I am having holidays. So please don't go batshit crazy when it takes a little bit longer than a week (I am not making any promises here) for me to update. Once again a thank you to you all for reading my story. ^^ Feedback is always welcome (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy and I do not make any profit writing this story. I just enjoy doing this in my spare time. **

* * *

"Hey." Gwen mumbled and handed Kozik the plate, who removed the gun from his jeans and put it in the nightstand, being the most logical place where she would probably would keep it. Kozik looked at his sister, who still looked like she was about to unleash hell. He took a deep sigh and took a bite of the food.

"It tastes good." He told her as he took his another couple of bites of his breakfast. Gwen sat herself down on a chair next to the bed, hugging her knees not saying anything. Kozik finished his plate and put it on the nightstand, looking back at his little sister, noting the dark circles under her eyes. "You okay girl?"  
"No. Not really." She mumbled, looking a lot older than her 34 years she had on her. He kept silent, giving her a moment to talk. Hell he didn't really expect a warm welcome after three years, but this was another extremity. "Why the hell did you show up after three years at my door step? Why didn't you talk to me at mom's funeral? Me and even fucking Anton were worried about you. I had to arrange _everything _and with _everything _I mean _everything, _because that asshole didn't do shit, however he did show up to read mom's will."  
"I am sorry-" He remembered standing on the side-lines, a little further away from his already small family. He had left immediately when his so called mother sunk in to the ground and didn't talk to anyone.  
"Stop. I ain't done yet." She snapped her blue eyes turning darker than normal. "Why show up now? Why not earlier? And how to hell did you figure out where I lived?" Kozik took a sip of his coffee and put it down again, carefully deciding on how he was going to reply to her questions.  
"Believe me when I tell you, I wanted to visit you earlier, but I just didn't know how. I hadn't talked to you when mom died, because I hadn't been around much lately." With the words leaving his mouth, he now realized how much he failed his first family. "It didn't feel right, showing up only because somebody dying. It didn't feel genuine. Hell I didn't even like that woman." He realized his mistake when he saw his little sister's eyes. "Gwen I am so sorry… it just didn't feel right. I know should have been there for you, especially since Anton is a nasty son of a bitch most of the time."  
"It's not only about mom's funeral you know. I was worried about you. I didn't know how to contact you, I didn't even know if you were still alive."  
"Come here." Kozik held his arms open and she huddled onto the bed into her brother's arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Gwen, I am so sorry."

They stayed like that for maybe half an hour until Gwen started to move again. "So now what?" She asked. "You are just going to leave and I just need to wait until I see you again, or are we going to keep in touch with each other now?" Kozik sighed. It was a fair question and he hadn't figured the answer out yet.  
"I've no idea… However I have a favor to ask." She quirked an eyebrow looking him dead in the eye. It was not a common look for her, but yet again he hadn't seen his little sister for almost three years.  
"Don't give me a diplomatic statement, give me the truth." Kozik sighed and looked away. How the hell was he going to tell her they were practically being a target at the moment, endangering her in the process, without making her run to the cops.  
"First, I need you to promise me something."  
"Tell me."  
"After I tell you this, you don't talk about this with anybody. I don't care if it's your BFF, the police in order to safe me. You don't talk about this with anybody, but me, or Happy or any other member I tell you, you can trust. Okay?"  
"I promise." She replied after a long silence.  
"I wanted to ask you, if you could drop me off in Charming. The Mayans, you know who the Mayans are right?" Gwen nodded.  
"I am not completely oblivious to all the MC shit."  
"They shot me last night. They just rode by and they started firing at us. We both got out, however it's not safe for us to stay here. They are up to something, it would be the best for us all if I get my ass back into a clubhouse as soon as possible."  
"And you want me to give you a ride to Charming? But your chapter is in Tacoma right?" He nodded.  
"Yeah it is, but the sooner we are in a clubhouse, the safer it is."  
"Sure. Okay. When do you want to leave?" Her voice was serious and he didn't hear any hesitation.  
"Tomorrow, if it's possible." He replied. Gwen nodded and stood up from the bed. "What are you doing?"  
"Packing my shit, loading your bike into my pick-up, buy some food so we can get going." Gwen replied, grabbing his plate and his now empty coffee cup. "Is there anything else I should know about?"  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too. Just keep the crazy man in line. I've the feeling he wants to kill me."  
"Oh he probably does, don't worry though, he won't."  
"As if that's making me feel better. Almost wants me to take back my own gun and keep it with me at all times." Kozik shook his head.  
"That will only tick him off more. And don't touch my bike! Let Happy do it. You won't be able to handle it, it's different than a car you know."  
"Oh sweet brother, I know how to ride." She gave him a wink leaving him behind in her bed, completely stunned what she just said to him. His baby sister rode?  
"Ah hell no…" He mumbled to himself when she closed the door. It felt as if he had failed at another point in his life. He opened the drawer and revealed the gun. It was a pretty heavy piece for a small woman like her. It made him smile that she had at least had taken his advice on having a gun in the house, even if she didn't plan on using it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading another chapter and your support. I think I am finally at a point where I can show a little bit more of Gwen's personality so I hope you will like it ^^ Please let me know what you think! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy. I write this purely for my own entertainment and don't make any profit writing this story.**

* * *

Gwen grew more and more tense the closer they got towards Charming. "Okay aren't ya going to give me some sort of a "how to survive an MC" crash-course? Because I have no fucking idea what to expect right now." Gwen said breaking the silence they had been trying to kill for the last fifteen minutes. Herman was annoyed with her since first of all, he couldn't ride and when he tried to take a nap, Gwen had woken him up with Jimmy Hendrix playing on full volume.

"You make it sound as if I bring you to the slaughterhouse."

"Reassure me, that I am not taken to the slaughterhouse then." Gwen joked. "I mean mom almost gave the worst possible version of your club. Probably trying to keep me away from getting a bike." Herman shook his head.

"That woman was crazy, I still don't understand why you didn't get away from her earlier." Gwen shrugged her shoulders and scanned the road for Happy who was riding a couple of cars in front of them.

"I felt responsible for some odd reason. I was able to keep the excessive alcohol out of the house. I mean it was mom. She became a _lot_ more tolerable when dad disappeared" Gwen remembered the times when the man would take away her drawings, ripped them apart and told her to find a real profession. After her dad disappeared, her mom became more supportive of her aspirations. "It became even better when Anthony left for San Diego. I only contacted mom once a month to check-up on her when I was in college, when she got cancer I moved back in."

"I still don't get it."

"Neither do I, but she was family. I mean, I didn't have to take you in my house together with that guy Happy, but I did, because you are my brother."

"You didn't have to do this you know. I would've figure it out." Herman told her.

"Pfff. Stop kidding yourself. You couldn't possibly go into a hospital and other options were too far away. I mean you still look like shit." Gwen said, now aggressively passing a slow moving car. "Fucking hate slow people." She mumbled.

"So, what can I expect?" Herman took a deep breath looking at his younger sister, who was visibly nervous. He had never wanted her to get involved with the MC. Gwen was smart and talented. She had much more of a normal future ahead of her than he ever had. When Herman joined the army it was to escape the situation at home, not caring about his younger brother and sister at that moment. He had hoped that Anton would've taken care of Gwen as he did when he left, however that was not the case. After the army he couldn't get back into the normal life that his family and society had set-out for him. In the club he felt useful, he knew his shit and he was damn proud of his work. But he had absolutely no idea how Gwen would fit into that, he simply never thought about it.

"Earth to Herman!"

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"I noticed, you zoned out a little." Gwen told him who followed Happy of an exit.

"Well," he started "first rule is, that you never ever disrespect a member." Gwen furrowed her eyebrows. " If you have a problem with a member, come to me first. I am serious about this. And don't piss-off Gemma many girls left crying, because of Gemma's wrath. She's a little protective of her family."

"Alright I think I can do that…" His sister mumbled, realizing that they would arrive in Charming in less than fifteen minutes.

"And don't listen to the skanky bitches walking around if they disrespect you, you can put them in their place."

"Put them in their place how?" Gwen asked not sure what was expected from her. Herman sighed.

"Just don't worry about it. You are my family and therefor, they need to respect you. As long as you don't mouth-off any of the members, you will be fine."

"Ah." She replied. She already knew she probably would probably would go through some sort of a culture shock. Gwen appreciated that her brother tried his hardest to prepare her for whatever that was going to happen, but she wasn't so sure if it was truly helping.

"Ah fuck, we are there." Happy took a turn onto the parking lot about fifteen minutes later and she followed him with her car and parked her car at one of the guests spots. She turned off the engine and leaned her forehead against the wheel and eyed Herman through the hair that fell over her eyes.

"Come on girl. You got this."

"Alright here goes nothing…" Gwen hopped out of her car and pulled her dirty-blonde hair into a messy bun. She looked around and saw that Happy was already welcomed by his brothers, who were now also Herman's brothers. Herman put an arm around her shoulder and slowly walked towards a grey haired man and a woman who just screamed that she owned the place. "Kozik!" The older man shouted, Gwen's eyes immediately went to his patches. President, First Nine. Redwood Original. Herman let go of Gwen and was pulled into a hug by the man.

"Whose this?" He asked.

"This is my little sister, Gwen." Herman introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen said when she extended her hand towards the president who shook it.  
"Clay."

"Gemma." The dark haired woman interrupted, giving Gwen a hand. The woman looked at Gwen as if she was inspecting her, it made her very much uncomfortable, but it would be hard to address her on that. "I didn't know you had a little sister. Why did you keep her from us?" Silence. Herman and Gwen were not about to answer that question just yet.

"I'll get your bag out of the car." Gwen informed them, already walking off to the car.

"No let the prospects do it." Gemma told her. "Half-Sack!" She shouted and a ginger almost ran towards them. "Get their bags out of the car and put them in a clean guestroom."

"Yeah sure." He replied and walked off to her car. She wasn't sure what to think right now, but she just let it happen.

"Come on brother, let's get you a drink." Clay said and he walked inside the clubhouse together with Kozik, followed by Gwen and Gemma. Once inside she noticed the barely dressed women walking about and the smell of weed. _"Oh just fucking great." _She thought when one of the women was giving her a nasty glare.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you settled and let the men attend their business." She just nodded, agreeing with the older woman. It felt horrible to feel like some freshman college kid again.

She followed Gemma and she opened a door, revealing a bedroom. "You can stay her for the time being."

"Thanks." Gwen replied, looking around the plain room, only decorated with some pornstar-posters.

"So why haven't we heard about you before?" Gemma asked sitting down on the bed, looking up at her.

"I am not sure. I think that Herman didn't want me to be involved with the MC. We weren't exactly close, especially since I am twelve years younger than he is. Though I was closer with Herman than with Anton." Gwen tried to come across as confident, but that was a little though when the eagle eyes of Gemma were judging your every move. "But I think you should be asking Herman that question instead of me."

"I see. I am just a little bit curious…" There was a long silence between the two women. "Ask Half-Sack if you need anything." Gemma stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Gwen alone in the room. Soon the guy called Half-Sack stood in the door opening with her bag.

"They uhmm, told me to drop it here."

"Thanks, Half-Sack, wasn't it right?" He nodded profusely. "Just put them wherever you want." He put them down and walked away. Gwen walked towards the door and closed it, taking in the room. So this was the clubhouse. She smelled the sheets, they were clean thank god. She fell back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't wake up for another seven hours until a loud screaming came from the room next to her.

* * *

"KOZIK!" A female voice screamed and Gwen shot up in her bed. Her hair had fallen out of the bun and she noticed she still had her shoes on. She could hear some more grunting coming from the room next to her and load moaning.

"O, my, god." Gwen mumbled as she desperately thought of a way to shut the woman up. She quickly got out of bed, opened the door to the small bathroom and looked at her face. She looked like shit.

"OH GOD!" Another scream came from next doors.

"Fucking hell." Gwen said and she quickly got out her make-up from her bag and applied a little to look at least a little less like a zombie. She quickly changed her t-shirt and got out of the bathroom into the clubhouse when she heard another "Oh god Kozik please give it to me."

In the main room of the clubhouse she was met with loud rock music and half-naked women walking about. It was busy and Gwen didn't feel comfortable. She almost wanted to break from the door when Happy stood in front of her, he looked at her for one moment and then he walked-off with a blonde towards the dorms to get laid.

"Oh just fucking wonderful." She mumbled as she felt lost, she quickly walked towards the bar where the guy Half-Sack greeted her. "I need a fucking drink. Some of the good stuff please." She quickly braided her unruly hair and scanned the room, she thanked Half-Sack when he handed her a glass of whiskey and smiled. Suddenly she felt a hand at the small of her back and looked up at a man with blue eyes and dark curly hair. The man ordered a beer and looked down at Gwen. "You lost your hand?" She asked, completely forgetting the advice that Herman had given her.

"'Scuse me?" He asked, his eyes had a dangerous twinkle in them.

"I asked whether you lost your hand, since it's on my back." He gave her a questioning look. "You might lose it for good you know." She took another sip of her drink, trying not to pay any attention to the man.

"My hand is exactly where I want it to be, but thanks for the concern." He smiled and Gwen couldn't help the small smile that was playing on her lips.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before." The strange man asked.

"Gwen." She extended her hand and he shook it, removing his left from her back.

"Gwen?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, Herman's little sister." He took a small step back. Confusing Gwen even more. "And you are?"  
"Tig." He took his beer and turned around leaving a confused Gwen by herself at the bar.

"Okay…" She mumbled, wondering why he suddenly left.

"Hello darling, I believe we haven't met before. Jax." An attractive looking blonde guy with blue eyes was standing in front of her, extending his hand after she was sitting alone at the bar for a couple of minutes.

"Gwen." She replied taking his hand and eyed up the man.

"So how do you like it here so far?" He asked taking the barstool besides her, nursing his beer. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"I slept properly for the first time in a month, however I got woken up by somebody screaming my brother's name." Jax almost spit-out his beer, apparently she had been amusing.

"Yup Kozik is quite popular among the ladies."

"So are you I guess." Gwen nodded towards the stripper giving Jax a look that was probably supposed to be sexy.

"Well a man needs to help out a lady sometimes."

"Ahh how sweet and I was thinking that true chivalry was dead." She said with her sarcastic tone of voice.

"Who are you looking at?" Jax asked following Gwen's eyes. "Tig, really?" Gwen nodded.

"We talked and he walked away after I told him I was Herman's sister." Jax shifted in his seat.

"Doesn't surprise me darling, Tig and Kozik aren't exactly on good terms with each other. Nobody really knows why."

"That explains a lot." Gwen replied seeing Herman slowly walking towards the bar.

"You look better." He told her. Gwen gave him a smile.

"Sweet brother, thank you. I could even look better if I didn't wake up from the bitch that was screaming your name. Seriously gag her next time or something, when she's making so much noise. I don't wanna hear how badly she wants your dick." Gwen gladly took another glass of whiskey that Half-Sack had poured for her, downing it in one go. "I hope you are done for the night or at least take my advice. I think I am going to catch some more sleep." She slid of her barstool and wished both men good night as she went to the room that was appointed to her. She dropped down and soon heard some more moans further down the hall. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello guys and another chapter is up. ^^ A big thank you to the people who reviewed, faved and followed 3 Anyways enough talk, back to the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Well first the disclaimer of course. I don't own anything from the Sons of Anarchy, even though I wish it was true. I am just writing this story for my own entertainment and I don't make any profit writing this story. **

* * *

It had been more than a month since Gwen got introduced to the Charming chapter. The next morning she and Herman had a fall-out, because he had been stupid enough to got himself into a fight while he actually should have taken his time healing. Apparently his stiches were ripped too, however thank the lord that there a couple of people there who knew how to fix that problem. Gwen had left before her brother went back to Tacoma under the excuse of work, which was partly true. Art was a nice way of making money, if you were actually selling some pieces. Often she would get offers from companies who promised her a great publicity, but they would never offer her money to pay for her bills.

Gwen believed it was good to see who were now part of Herman's life and she really tried to understand, but she couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable in the clubhouse together with all these invisible rules and nasty looks. The members seemed nice, however the man called Tig went out of her way. She had the feeling that he had to do something with her brother's stitches being ripped and his black-eye the morning after they arrived, but she didn't dare to approach him and Herman wouldn't talk about it either. The others were pretty relaxed, of course she could notice the tension sometimes, but she decided to look the other way or to ignore whatever there was going on.

On her brother's way back he had hopped by for a cup of coffee and both had apologized. It didn't feel entirely genuine, but it were baby steps towards hopefully a better relationship. He had told Gwen that Gemma was pretty much pissed off when left that quickly, but Gwen couldn't care less about her opinion, even though she had a lot to say and was better someone you could befriend. However she didn't like the manipulative attitude of the older woman and every moment she was around her, it had felt like she was under a magnifying glass. Herman tried to call Gwen once in the two weeks telling her he was still alive, sometimes it took a little bit longer, but it was better than hearing nothing.

She was throwing away some old drawing she didn't want to store anymore and other she put in folders for later reference or inspiration. Gwen was also applying for jobs in the area as an art teacher and was event thinking about setting-up a course, that way she would at least have some sort of a stable income. The day they left for Charming, Happy made sure that all her bloody sketches were destroyed, setting her further back into her design process of a new project. Rock music was playing in the background, but was soon disturbed by banging on Gwen's door. Gwen turned off her music, looked around the room to see if it was at least a little bit presentable. She had absolutely no idea who was at her doorstep and walked towards the hallway, opening the door.

Gwen looked up at an older tall woman in a black suit, she put her sunglasses up in her hair and stared down at Gwen. "Agent Stahl, ATF. I've a couple of questions concerning SAMCRO, can I come in?" It was not really questions, it was a demand, but Gwen was not moving to let her in.

"What's your name again?" She asked coolly, not liking the attitude of the woman one bit. Gwen could see the black sedans parked further away in the street, obviously keeping an eye on the both of them. The agent Stahl showed her and sighed.  
"June Stahl."  
"Gwen Kozik and why were you here again?"

"I rather discuss that inside." Stahl said, a corner of her mouth moving upwards. Gwen moved to the side gesturing Stahl to come in. "Nice little place you got." Stahl said when her eyes were scanning the room. Her eyes fell on some huge drawing on the kitchen table, showing some old studies on the female body.

"Thank you, but I don't think you are here to buy my house. Coffee?" Gwen asked walking to the kitchen.

"Nah, I don't think I will be staying here for long." Stahl walked towards the couch, Gwen nodded that she could sit down, making herself a cup of coffee to make herself relax a bit.

"So… since you won't be staying long, why don't you tell me why you are here." Gwen asked as she sat across from the older blonde, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Straight to the point aren't we?" Stahl smirked opening a file she held under her hand displaying it at the coffee table, revealing several different pictures of the members she had met, including a file on her brother. Gwen kept silent studying the files. Stahl smiled. "You've to understand that SAMCRO and that the Sons of Anarchy aren't exactly a… let's say _clean _organization. It would be a shame, if a young woman like you would become just one of their casualties."

"Casualties of what? I mean, don't get me wrong, but I thought you were having some questions for me?"

"Don't play stupid with me girl, you seriously have no idea of their side activities?" Stahl asked looking Gwen dead in the eye. "You know, there is a little shit-storm going around in Charming right now. A blown-up warehouse, some conflicts with the NORDS and the Mayans…" Gwen just shook her head in confusion.

"I really don't understand why you are here, maybe you should clarify that for me a little bit more."

"Your brother, Herman Kozik, is part of the Sons…."

"Yeah?"

"You've finally having regular contact with him again. Why is that?" Stahl asked, Gwen noticed she was trying to get to her with a different angle. She wanted something, however Gwen had no idea what that something was.

"Because we're family." Was Gwen's short reply. "And how long are you keeping track of my phone calls from and towards my brother? I believe that has to be approved by a judge right?"

"Come one girl, you are smart. Do you _really really _want to lose the opportunity to practice your art? To teach classes? Say goodbye to your future and end up six feet below the ground? Because that will happen if you keep having contact with the Sons."

"And where was the question in that? It feels a little bit rhetoric to me."

"Maybe it's a little bit more of a warning, the Sons kind of have a bloody history."

"I think it's time for you to leave." Gwen told her abruptly. "You've wasted my time. However I do thank you for the warning, but I don't see how it's relevant." Gwen stood up and Stahl grabbed the file.

"Anyways, call me if you think of anything suspicious and if you need any help with anything." Stahl said with her typical smirk, handing her business card.

"Perhaps you can leave the folder so I can look into it, since I still don't really have an idea what you are exactly looking for." Gwen replied, she could see that Stahl hesitated, but handed over the folder anyways.

"Thank you for your time." Stahl let herself out and Gwen heard the front door close.

Gwen sat down at the coffee table looking through all the different files. She had nothing… she wanted something different. Gwen almost wanted to pick up her phone and call her brother, but realized they were probably keeping track of that too. "Shit." She muttered to herself. She quickly walked towards her bedroom, grabbed a couple of clothing items, just a small amount of toiletries, her laptop, camera, and a small sketchbook that went everywhere with her together with her pencils and other drawing utensils. She pulled on a hoodie and a leather jacket, since the sun was slowly getting lower in the sky. Gwen grabbed the files and a backpack and tried to pack it strategically. "Why the fuck, do I always pack that much stuff?" As she put on the backpack. She went towards the garage and grabbed he helmet. "Shit."

She muttered and ran back towards the living room, peaking if the unfamiliar cars were still in her street. Thank the lord they had already taken-off, but she realized she could get followed any moment and decided to keep track of all the cars following her and she probably would take a detour. Then she also realized that she couldn't leave her gun at home. What if they would get a warrant and enter her house and find it? She walked towards the bedroom and looked in the nightstand drawer and saw her original piece replaced with a Glock. Gwen couldn't help to roll her eyes. Thank the lord it didn't have any serial numbers. She was paranoid at times and at moments like these her thoughts ran 100 miles per minute. She quickly checked out the piece, it would have to do. Gwen hid the Glock somewhere in her bag. "Fuck you Herman…" Gwen soon opened the garage door, put her helmet on, rode her bike out, closed the garage doors, made sure all the doors and windows were locked and rode off towards Charming on her Sportster Iron 883.

* * *

About three hours Gwen rode onto the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, she could see several heads turning her way. They weren't going to be pleased with her riding, nor with the fact that some woman was trying to get information on the club. Gwen didn't really wanted to knock on their door, but there wasn't really any other option. Yeah a long ride up to Tacoma, but at this particular time it didn't seem like she actually had the time to do so. The sooner she could inform them the better.

Gwen parked her bike on the parking spot and soon the man called Tig walked her way. "Whatcha doing here? We're closed!" Tig said rather loudly. Gwen got of her bike and removed her helmet looking him in the eye.

"I know. Is Clay here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was an absolute bitch to write. There. I said it. There is a conversation, I tried to write it as convincing as possible, but I am not sure if I got it right. But hey I tried. Anyways thanks for reading, reviewing and following ^^ Feedback is always welcome, because I love it and it makes it easier for me to write.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, even though I wish I did. I don't make any profit making this story.

* * *

Tig looked at the blonde in surprise, then soon he could feel a scowl appear on his face. Gwen got of the bike, rolled her shoulders and stretched herself. Tig couldn't help but notice how well the jeans fitted her legs, but quickly shook himself out of his thoughts when she put her sunglasses on her head, revealing her blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not very nicely, but then again he had never been known as nice. It made Tig tense that Kozik's little sis showed up, unannounced especially with all the shit going on at the moment. It made him even more pissed off that the girl arrived by bike. She was ballsy, he could give her that or she was just incredibly stupid.

"Someone from the ATF showed up at my doorstep today. She wanted to ask me some questions about SAMCRO and handed me this." The blonde had opened her backpack and revealed a brown file. Tig took them and saw a picture of Kozik, Gwen, their parents, the members of the club and several paragraphs of information.

"How did you get this?" Tig asked. The information wasn't much, in his opinion it was overall information that most people were aware of.

"I asked for it."

"You asked for it?" He asked getting more and more impatient with the blonde.

"Yes… Now is Clay here? Because I really would like to tell this whole story in one go instead of three times or something."

"What did you tell the bitch?" Gwen sighed.

"I told her nothing. I told her that I didn't understand what she was asking nor the things she was referring to. She even gave me her business card in case I change my mind or notice something suspicious." She quoted the suspicious and slung her backpack over one shoulder.

"Shit." He muttered and walked towards the clubhouse followed by the blonde.

* * *

Gwen was met by some familiar faces and soon Clay walked out of their so called "Chapel" together with Jax. "Whatcha doing here?" Jax asked in surprise, before she could answer Tig interrupted her.

"ATF bitch showed up on her doorstep, giving her this." Tig handed the file to Clay who looked at her once he had scanned it over. Soon she was ushered into their chapel, making her feel very uncomfortable. She stood as the men sat down, it didn't feel right to her to sit at one of their chairs. "Start talking girl." Tig said, receiving a strange look from Clay and Jax. Gwen could feel her face turning a little bit more stern, taking a deep breath she started talking.

"An agent of the ATF, June Stahl, showed up at my doorstep, asking me questions about your club. She told me something about the Nords, Mayans and a warehouse… I know a little bit about the Mayans, but the rest was rather vague. I told her I didn't understand what she was asking and she kept on talking about what could happen to me etcetera. She knew that Herman and I are back in touch with each other and that's why I came here, because otherwise I would've called my brother."

"What did you tell her?" Jax asked.

"I told her I knew nothing, which is the truth." Gwen told them, still standing, her backpack somewhere against the wall. "I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, because I really don't."

"We are glad you came to us and didn't do anything stupid." Clay said.

"You sure that you didn't tell Stahl anything that could danger the club?" Jax asked gently. Gwen shook her head.

"I don't think so. I mean I really do know nothing. The only thing I know is that my brother got shot by some Mayans for a reason unknown to me and that we had to get the bullet out of him on my kitchen table. And I would _never _say anything that could get my brother in jail." Gwen didn't want to think about the fact that she might need to visit her brother in jail in the future, because of her doing. "The only thing I know is what Herman told me and that ain't fucking much. It makes me feel blind." She admitted, not liking the feeling, that she had absolutely no idea what was going on. A long silence went through the chapel, making Gwen very nervous.

"We can't risk you being hassled by the ATF again," Clay started "no offence."

"Non taken."Gwen replied, not sure what was going to happen.

"It would be better if you stayed here for the time being." Jax said softly. "Just in case."

"In case of what?" She asked now getting impatient. Gwen just wanted to eat something, take a shower and relax. The whole conversation with Stahl had worn her out more than she originally thought.

"Some women of SAMCRO are in custody. If you do something stupid or suspicious and they notice, you probably end up there as well." Jax said, looking at the table instead of Gwen. She knew her faced expressed how pissed-off she was at the moment, but she knew she couldn't go against them either.

Tig noticed the scowl appearing on her face, she looked angry and deep in thought for a moment. He was getting more and more annoyed at the moment and wanted to talk with Bobby and Piney about the plan for their diversion.

"Great, however I still have job you know. A job I can't do without my stuff and my stuff are back home." Gwen muttered after a long silence. "I do have to leave tomorrow or the day after tomorrow though."

"Didn't you hear what he just said?" Tig said in a low tone. "You stay here." He was getting impatient now, she was a liability in his opinion and fucking Kozik should have done his job by telling her what she needed to know.

"Alright." She said after a long silence, Tig didn't miss the pissed off tone in her voice.

"I am sorry girl, but it's better for all of us." Clay told her. "You stay here in the clubhouse."

"Thanks, can I call my brother later with one of your phones?" She asked. Jax nodded. The blonde slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Anything else I should know about?" She tried to ask politely. The men shook their head.

"No you can go now." Clay said. Gwen muttered a thanks and walked out of the chapel, closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks again for the follows and the favorites! I very much appreciate them. Once again I would like to remind you that my updates are going to be less frequent since my holiday is unfortunately over… D: However I am going to try my best to update as frequently as possible. So thank you for reading and here is another chapter hope you enjoy! Please review if you find the time ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sons of Anarchy and never will. I don't make any profit making this story.**

* * *

"Hello?" Herman's voice sounded over the phone.

"It's me, Gwen."

"Gwen? Why are you calling me?" His voice sounded worried and slowly the voices in the background faded away.

"I am in Charming, you should ask somebody else about the details, because I am not sure what's going on. But uhm, yeah, anyways I call you with Happ's phone, because your other phone and my phone are probably kept record on."

"What?!" Kozik almost shouted.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Gwen said, sounding not very convincing. "Somebody showed up at my doorsteps asking questions about the club and I went to Charming. It did feel like the best option at the moment. They now tell me to stay put and that I can't fuckin go home…"

"You listen to them, they will keep you safe." Her brother sounded determined.

"I hope so. It just feels like I got into a bigger mess to be honest. And I that fucking Tig… whats going on between the two of you? Because he's being pissed off at me the whole fucking time." Gwen ranted feeling overwhelmed by everything that was going on. How the hell was she ever going to live a normal life ever since her brother showed up at her door again?

"Need me to come over and kick his ass?" Gwen chuckled at his reply.

"Nah.. The last time you tried to do that, it was _him _who kicked _your _ass. I think I can handle him myself." She joked. She turned around and saw that her door was opened revealing a pissed-off looking Happy. "Maybe I can use a little bit of anger therapy myself…I need to go now though, Happy is giving me a nasty look. Love you."

"Love you too." She heard a brother say quickly followed by some whistles in the background. Gwen chuckled.

"Bye." Gwen hung-up the phone and looked at a pissed-off looking Happy. "Sorry about taking so long." She handed him back the phone which he took in silence, Gwen quickly gave him 20 bucks from her wallet and handed it to Happy. "For the inconvenience." Happy nodded, took the money and walked out of the room.

The blonde shook her head, barely able to contain her laughter, they were right. Happy was a cheapskate. Gwen stretched herself and looked through her clothing, realizing she had only brought enough underwear for two days. She could either wash everything over and over again or try to find something in Charming, but she definitely didn't feel like spending money on new clothes. She would just try to get out of the clubhouse before she didn't have clean underwear anymore, which was probably harder than buying a bunch of new clothes.

She liked the silence at the moment, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. A bunch of the guys were out to do something for the club. Gwen didn't dare to ask what that was exactly, but she knew it had to do with the fact that agent Stahl had started asking around about the club. Nobody would tell her anything and she didn't dare to ask her brother over the phone what was going on. It was hard to be around the club not knowing what to expect, but she got a small grasp on why Herman had tried to keep her away from the club.

Gwen grabbed her laptop to check her e-mail but soon realized she didn't have an internet connection. "Fuck…" She mumbled and dragged her laptop under her arm towards the bar, looking for Juice. Last time she was in the clubhouse Juice had been very much easy going around her. He was funny, sometimes a little bit of a word vomit, but nice. One night they had been playing Call of Duty, getting drunk during the game. She had made it barely back to her own room that night. She had noticed him hanging around his laptop most of the time and knew he would be somewhere at the clubhouse, since he hadn't moved out with the others. "Hey." Gwen said softly snapping Juice out of his thoughts. He almost jumped out of his chair and it seemed like he clicked away a video including a couple of naked women.

"Hey, sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly. Gwen just shook her head.

"Hey, I won't judge." She joked, making him even more uncomfortable. "I was wondering if you could hook me up to the internet."

"Yeah sure." He took the laptop from her and started to fill in the security key. "Thanks." Gwen said when Juice handed her laptop back.

"What you need it for?" He asked gently, trying to make a conversation. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just need to check my mail, see if I've got any job offers or if somebody already replied to my job application." Juice nodded.

"Not selling enough of your work?" He asked.

"Nah… at the moment not really. I hope I can do a commission soon, or sign a contract, but the problem is that they most of the time under appreciate artists and just think we can magically pay our bills by publicity and feed ourselves by eating flowers." She sat grabbed a chair and sat next to him at the small computer desk, she placed her laptop on her lap and started opening her email account and crossed her fingers. Juice gave her a crooked smile after her little joke, not sure what to say.

"You probably find something soon." Juice said, trying to give her hope, but Gwen was afraid she might needed to work at shitty diner again just like she had back in college. She was 34 for god's sake, she had no time for shitty jobs. She needed work. Real proper work with a stable income. Gwen knew it wasn't going to be easy when she decided to be a fulltime artists instead of taking a teaching job on the side. Now she looked back at her decision she almost wanted to beat herself up about it. Gwen shook her head at Juice's encouraging words and scrolled through her email.

"O my god… You're right." She mumbled her head now coming closer to her screen, not believing she just read. "A temporary part time job at a primary school… In Charming, what?!" Of all places a primary school in Charming had replied to her application. "No…"

"What? Let me read." Juice immediately grabbed her laptop out of Gwen's hands before she could even say no. He looked back up at Gwen with a stupid grin and she shook her head.

"Oh god… what did I get myself into?" She asked.

"What? It's good right?" Juice asked. Gwen shook her head.

"It wasn't really my plan, staying in Charming I mean. Anyways I still got a job interview."

"Charming ain't that bad."

"I'll be the judge of that if I get the job." She muttered. "I am going to leave you alone to do your _job _I need a drink." Gwen closed her laptop and walked back towards her favorite part of the clubhouse. The bar.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone and another chapter is up. Thanks again for all the faves, follows and that you are reading another chapter. Please let me know what you think ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy and I do not make any profit writing this story.**

* * *

The atmosphere in the club was a little tense, however the men were playing a little bit of pool and some croweaters were dancing around the pole. Gwen was not very much liked by the other women, but she was suddenly in the good book of Gemma. She was proud that "Kozik's little sister" used her brains and went to the club straight away. Gwen also knew she could be erased from that book just as quickly. Happy was about to leave and Gwen wanted to say goodbye to the man, even though she still didn't know what to think of him. He helped her brother, that's what counted at the moment.

Gwen noticed how many times she did thing for her brother at the moment instead of for herself. It was crazy. He popped in her mind far more often than in the past year all together and it surprised her. "Gemma?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I need to go shopping in Charming for a bit. I didn't exactly bring a lot of clothing and I have a job interview soon."

"A job interview for what?" Gemma asked putting her glasses down.

"A temporary part time job at a primary school as a crafts teacher. Here. In Charming. The woman giving those classes is taken maternity leave, so…" Gemma looked surprised.

"I didn't expect you to settle down in Charming so quickly."

"Me neither… It's just wait and see, not sure if I am going to get the job anyways."

"Well good luck."

"So I was wondering, because I already looked on the internet, if you knew any good shops in, and around Charming for new clothes?" Gemma told her she wasn't able to leave today, but wrote down a couple of good places where Gwen would be able to find some clothing. "Just another question." Gwen started, Gemma looked up from the paperwork again. "Why is that… policeman here?" She asked with a soft voice.

"That's Chief Unser. He's a friend of a the club, you can trust him." Was her short reply when they got interrupted by Happy who walked back into the clubhouse ready to leave.

"Our cargo has doubled, we got two heading up. Chief Unser here has been kind enough to supply us with the truck." Clay begun. Chief Unser walked over and handed Happy a document.

"Shipping manifest for two pallets of electronics 180 pounds and 98 pounds."

"We ought to get you and the cargo across the Canadian border without a stop." Clay told Happy who nodded.

"Perfect." Clay wants to hand over an envelope to Happy, but refused. "It's my gift to you. You know mom's real sick, she's in a home in Bakersfield. I'm thinking about going Nomad. I can spend some more time with her." He said softly.

"You know there is always at that seat table for you my brother." Soon they were giving Happy manly hugs. He was about to leave when he eyes settled on Gwen, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Stay out of trouble girl."

"Don't worry. I will." She nodded when he walked towards the exit after they had announced they were moving out.

* * *

Gwen looked around the town, it was small, quiet and she could feel the looks of people trying to figure out who the stranger was. She had her sun glasses on and walked around in the simple black tank top she had worn yesterday when she arrived. She already found most of the things she wanted and decided to settle with what she just bought, instead of trying to hunt down more articles of clothing.

Gwen put up her sunglasses and walked into a diner, taking a seat near the window. She was hungry and the heat only made it worse.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"I would like to have a coffee and the menu please."

"Coming right-up!" The older woman said, walking back to the counter. Soon Gwen had settled down with her coffee and looked through and old local newspaper. She ordered her food and soon was lost in her own thoughts, about the job interview, about the fact that club was maybe growing on her a little.

"It's not often that I see an unfamiliar face." A voice came from next to Gwen who almost spilled her coffee.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean the startle you." The older man said apologetically when he tried to help containing the damage.

"It's alright, I was just deep in thought." Gwen muttered who laughed sheepishly.

"Elliot Oswald, I am mayor of this town." He extended his hand and she shook it

"Gwen Kozik, visitor."

"Do you mind?" Elliot asked.

"No, of course not." She smiled and soon her cup of coffee had been refilled and Elliot got one of his own.

"How long are you staying?"

"Not entirely sure." Gwen thanked the waitress when she put down her plate. "Depends whether I get the job yes or no. Maybe I will turn into a _fellow citizen _instead of a visitor."

"I am glad to hear that." Gwen took a couple of bites of her fries and slowly dug into her hamburger. "What kind of job are you looking for? If you don't mind me asking." The blonde tried to swallow her food as quickly as possible, without trying to make herself look like a pig. She took a napkin and wiped away the excessive food around the corners of her mouth.

"Something that has to do with art, whether it's teaching or a commission at this moment, I can't be very picky, as long as I get paid."

"Well, if I am looking for a new piece or anything, I will keep you in mind." He told her.

"Thanks." Gwen said happily, quickly looking in the little bag she just bought for her business card. "There ya go. You can check on my website whether you like my work yes or no. Anyways feel free to contact me."

"Will do, by miss-…"

"Gwen, just call me Gwen." She interrupted before he could say her last name. He said his goodbye and walked after the diner. "May I have the bill please?" Gwen asked the older waitress.

"The bill has been already covered for, by Elliot." She said happily and went back to her usual business.

Gwen walked out of the small diner and headed for the clubhouse. Gwen had set a date together with the primary school for job-interview the next day, giving Gwen just enough time to prepare herself. She wanted to know where she was heading with her life. Having a temporary stable job, would be nice, the only problem was that she needed to move and try to find a new house. She shook her head, trying to keep herself in the now instead of running at least 30 worst case scenarios as usual.

* * *

Gwen had retreated in her guest room not wanting to deal with the croweaters who were giving her nasty looks. Sometimes she heard them gossip about her. They were extra loud if non of the guys were around. They were talking about her boobs, or the lack there off in their opinion. Gwen thought they were just fine, but she just couldn't stand it any longer and didn't want to punch anybody in the face just yet. She had bought pizza for the men together with Gemma earlier, who asked her random questions about her life along the way. It was tiring, but she knew that Gemma needed to know whether she could trust her or not. She had started about being an old lady and what title exactly meant, something that Kozik probably wouldn't even bother to tell her. It was a lot to take in and now with her trying to get that job at the primary school she was wondering what she was doing. She had never believed in faith, but after the primary school in Charming had replied to her application, when Gwen was having one of her doubts getting more involved with her brother, it had to be some sort of a sign. "ATF! HANDS UP!" A voice shouted after her door got kicked in within a couple of seconds. Gwen quickly stood up from the chair with her hands up. A firm hand gripped her by the elbow and led her to the main room where she was forced to lie on the floor. "Stay down!" Gwen could see several guns drawn and stayed low, trying to calm herself down.

"Bobby Munsen you are under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner."

"Who?" The big but gentle biker asked when they cuffed him. Clay yelled something about calling someone, but everything went past Gwen who was almost shaking like a leaf, trying desperately to keep herself together.

"You bitch!" Gemma yelled and spat on the floor towards an all too familiar June Stahl who just walked over and kicked Gemma in the ribs.

"Manners darling, manners." She said with a soft but menacing voice.

"I didn't expect to see you here sweetheart." Stahl sneered when she looked at Gwen.

"Neither did I." Gwen tried to reply with a steady voice, but failing miserably.

* * *

"Hey Gwen, girl.." A soft voice muttered close to her. "You can get up now." A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her up. She immediately fell in the same person's chest. "Calm down now, you're safe." Her eyes met two dark ones, belonging to Juice. She felt herself shaking, barely able to stand upon her own legs. "You are safe, you hear me?" Gwen nodded in his chest. She slowly felt that they were moving not much later she was in her own room, seated on her bed with Juice sitting beside her. "You want some water?" He asked, not awaiting Gwen's answer he quickly went to the small bathroom and came back with a glass of water. She took a sip, still staring a head of her. It made Juice very nervous that she hadn't spoken yet.

Gwen stood up once her glass was empty and walked into the bathroom, to put the glass back. She looked at herself in the mirror, her skin was extremely pale, even paler than usual. Her eyes were dull and when she looked at her hands, they were still shaking. "Don't worry about me, just… I'm fine." Her voice cracked, while she was still staring at herself in the mirror.

"You're not fine Gwen." Juice said who could still look at her from the bed. "You're shaking like a leaf." A small smile crept on her lips, it wasn't a happy smile, it was that kind of smile that meant you were laughing at yourself and at your own helplessness. Laughing at the fact that you're not being able to take care of yourself at that particular moment. Gwen bit her lip as she felt her eyes beginning to water, all the stress of the last few days, months even, was finally taking its toll on her. She quickly wiped away a tear that had started seeping down towards her cheek. She could feel Juice coming closer to her and he touched her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Don't touch me." She whispered. Juice was taken aback and dropped his arm. "J-just not now." It was hard for Gwen to explain why she needed her space, she had never let anyone close to her when she was hurt, or upset and she wasn't going to start now. Or at least didn't want to. She had never felt comfortable crying around other people, only two of her friends had seen her openly cry. But that was back in high-school and a couple of times during college. Gwen didn't want to feel weak. She wasn't weak and she definitely didn't want to make other people think she was. "Shit." She mumbled. Gwen turned around and saw Juice still standing near the door of the small bathroom. "Sorry.. I'm a little overwhelmed." She took a deep breath closed her eyes and pulled herself together.

"It's alright." Juice said softly not sure what to do now. He had been surprised when she told him to back off, maybe a little hurt of not being able to comfort her. "You need anything?" She shook her head looking at her feet.

"Nah, I am fine. I think I am going to bed…" Gwen said a fake smile on her lips. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about doing that job-interview the next day. "job-interview tomorrow." Juice nodded.

"Okay let me know if you need anything, alright?" He offered, the blonde just nodded and he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

"She alright?" Jax asked once Juice walked towards the bar. He shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea if Gwen was alright.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Said she was overwhelmed." Jax nodded.

"We got church in ten."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everybody thanks for the favorites and follows. Another chapter is up, _finally_ I might add. Hope you enjoy the stories feel free to leave comments and suggestions, I very much appreciate them ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did. **

* * *

Gwen reached for her cellphone when her alarm went off. Flipping the thing open she quickly hit the button to shut the thing up. Her head hurt and this time it wasn't because she drank another bottle of whiskey by herself. She wanted to close her eyes again and sleep for a bit, but that would result into being late for her job-interview. Gwen forced herself out the bed and looked between the plastic bags for her new underwear, slowly dragged herself towards the bathroom when she found a decent bra and a pair of panties.

Gwen undressed after she had turned on the hot shower. She gave herself a quick look in the mirror, before it fogged. She looked tired, dark-circles underneath her eyes and her eyes dull. "Fuck…" She muttered to herself and stepped underneath the shower before she could find another imperfection. Gwen had fallen asleep last night as soon she laid her head on the pillow, letting the tiredness taking over after the stressful moment with the goddamn ATF. In her sleep she had been plagued by several nightmares. Her visiting Herman in jail, her brother getting killed. Her being in jail. Her father suddenly showing up at her doorstep again. An old friend she hadn't spoken to for a year, dead.

She washed her hair with the shampoo she brought from home and combed it through with her fingers, trying to get rid of the tangles. On a sort of an auto-pilot she finished her shower and dressed herself in a nice black dress that ended a little above her knees. She even had bought some simple black-heels the day before, giving her a little bit of extra height she didn't mind having, especially since she wasn't very tall, unlike her brother.

Gwen pulled up her hair in a bun for a moment, making sure she could do her make-up and didn't smear anything funny in her clean hair. Once she thought she looked ready, she made sure her laptop was charged and put it in her backpack. It sure didn't look very professional, but since her portfolio of her work was at home, she hadn't any other choice. She had put her CV and her motivational letter, together with her references in a nice folder and thought she was ready to leave. Thank the Californian weather for being so warm, that her hair dried so quickly.

* * *

"Look at you lass, what are ya all dressed up for?" Chibs flirted when Gwen came walking into the main room. "Got a job interview." Gwen replied, walking in the kitchen where she quickly made herself two simple sandwiches. Soon she walked back into the main room with her sandwiches and two cups of coffee, feeling a little bit self-conscious.

"Thanks luv." Chibs took a sip of his coffee at looked at her. "What yer applying for?"

"Crafts teacher at a primary school." Gwen said after she had swallowed a piece of her sandwich. "Crafting is no problem, but the teaching part might be an issue." She continued. "So I'll just need to wait and see."

"You'll do just fine. Don't ya worry."

"Is Opie back yet?" Gwen asked, knowing this was one of the reasons why everybody was so tense. Chibs shook his head. The blonde nodded, quickly eating the last sandwich. "Anyways I got to go."

"Good luck luv." Chibs said before Gwen quickly headed out of the door.

* * *

The job interview had gone alright, however the lack of skills as an teacher made it a little bit less likely that she would get hired. Why the hell did she even think she had a shot? Gwen's backpack seemed to get heavier each minute she walked back towards the clubhouse. The heels weren't really contributing to her swift return, but she had to deal with the fact that she had been too shy to ask for a rental car or anything for that matter.

Once she was back in her room she opened her bag with her laptop, and put the laptop on the desk. She undid the bun with a bit of effort and started to take off her now ridiculously warm dress. She quickly grabbed her jeans, pulled those on, and grabbed a burgundy top she had bought the day before. She stuffed her sketchbook in her backpack together with a bottle of water, and checked if her wallet was in there together with her camera. Gwen needed to leave the tension in the clubhouse and decided to go for a ride.

"Where are you going?" Clay asked when he saw Gwen heading to the door.

"Out for a ride." She was her short reply, turning around to face Clay. She could see that he didn't like it one bit that she was going to ride her bike. "See you later." Gwen quickly turned back to the door and walked out into the sunlight. She had her hoody in her backpack in case it got cold. She zipped her leather jacket and put on her helmet. She quickly put on her sunglasses and was ready to go.

Soon she was riding through the hills around Charming and took a dirt road to god knows where. Gwen found herself in the middle of nowhere. It was quite, it felt good to get away from all the shit going on. Bobby had been arrested for murder and there had been a witness. From the words that had been spoken between the members when they thought she was not listening, Opie might have been the witness and had possibly ratted on the club. Gwen shook her head and took out her sketchbook, slowly doodling away when her thoughts ran free. The giant didn't seem the kind to betray his friends, but then again, how well did she know him? They had a couple of short conversations when she went to Charming the first time, but that was it. She realized how little she knew about the people being part of the club and even less about the shit they were involved in. A part of her wanted to find-out, but another part in her told her to get away as fast as she could.

* * *

Gwen pulled up her bike on the parking the next morning, and hopped of her bike when she killed the engine. It had been nice to ride for a couple of hours after she had left the stranger's bed in some motel. She had eaten breakfast somewhere in a diner along the road. Her mouth almost started water again when she thought back of about the full breakfast with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. It had been absolutely delicious. She couldn't help but stretch herself and put her helmet on a handle-bar and walked towards the clubhouse. "Where the hell have you been?" Gemma had practically ran out her office when she saw Gwen, who had finally showed up at the parking lot again. She was absolutely pissed-off and it was one thing, Gwen didn't want to deal with at the moment. All she wanted to do was taking another shower and sleep. "Hey! I asked you something." Gwen turned around and looked at Gemma who had crossed her arms in front of her.

"I was out. I needed some fresh air."

"You've been gone since your job-interview. I don't think that a job interview and getting some fresh air takes half a day and a night, sweetheart." The queen replied sharply.

"I was back to get changed and then went out, but that's not the point. I just needed to have my own space for a moment, and I took it." Gwen was getting a little more pissed-off. She needed to get out of here. It felt suffocating, especially after last night she wanted to do nothing more than run. "I will await the answer of my job-interview, after that I'll get out of your hair." Before Gemma could reply she walked back into the clubhouse, only looking at where her feet took her.

"Hey watch it!" An all too familiar voice said when she hit a solid body. Gwen's eyes met Tig's, her good mood was turning more and more sour ever since she rolled on to the parking lot. "Where were you?" He asked, obviously being pissed-off for another reason unknown to her, besides her being the sister of Herman.

"Why the hell do you care? I thought you were still ignoring me." Gwen replied with a cool tone, keeping herself from rolling her eyes. Tig's look slowly turned into a more angry one.

"You better watch the tone you're taking with me, girl." The blonde swallowed, realizing her mistake. Gwen looked at her feet for a moment, Tig's gaze not leaving her.

"I went out." Gwen tried to walk away but got grabbed by her upper arm. Tig was slowly losing his patience with her.

"You know that answer ain't gonna cut it, doll." He drawled.

"I went for a ride, then to a bar, stayed at a motel. Will that do?" He still looked at her, not loosening his grip on her arm. "Jesus….," she mumbled "you really want to know all the details don't ya?" Tig looked her straight in the eye, demanding her to go on, it almost made her shiver. Almost. "I was with some guy from Texas, Cohle, we were both too drunk to fuck. But we did talk. Well he talked, I listened."

"And I have to believe that?"

"I don't give a shit what you believe. It's none of your business anyways." Gwen said in a low tone. "Now, would you please be so kind to let go of my arm." She continued. Tig slowly let go of her arm and Gwen could feel it was probably going to be a slight bruise. "Thank you." She gave him one last look and quickly went to her temporary room.

* * *

Tig could see Gwen sitting at the bar later that evening together with Juice, this time in something else than her usual dark jeans. She wore a dress that ended near her mid-tigh, Tig almost wanted to kill himself when he caught himself staring at her legs for the third time in the last five minutes. The girl had dared to talk back at him, but she was right. It was none of his business what she did in her time, as long as she kept her mouth shut about SAMCRO and didn't rat. For a reason unknown, he wanted to know. He looked back at Gwen and Juice. Juice gave one of his stupid smiles, the blonde smiled as well, but it didn't reach her eyes. He got snapped out of his thoughts when a dark haired sweetbutt handed him a cold beer and took a seat closely besides him on the couch, her hand slowly starting to rub his thigh, trying to get his full attention. "Thanks babe." He said to the sweetbutt who gave him a wicked grin. He tried to enjoy the company of the sweetbutt, who didn't try to talk too much unlike many others, yet his eyes and mind drifted towards Opie, who was talking with Jax. He had to kill him. Tomorrow. Make it look like the _angry black-man_ did it, as Clay had put it. It didn't sit right with him, but it had to happen. Opie had wires in his car, a tracker in his phone. Opie was a rat. It had to be done. Tig knew, that one mistake could be fatale for both Clay, and himself. For the club even. He saw Opie walking out of the clubhouse, he was probably going to see his wife and kids. "Shit." He muttered to himself.

"What is it babe?" The brunette whispered in his ear. "I could make it…" Tig interrupted her, when he suddenly stood up and told her to get her jacket. The brunette gave him a smile, her eyes sparkling and another wicked grin appeared on her face. He hoped she could get his mind of Opie and the blonde, at least for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:. Finally I finished this chapter. I rewrote it several times and I am still not completely happy with it, but it will have to do. Please let me know what you think and thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. BTW I can't help but be excited, because a friend of mine gave me Sons of Anarchy Comics for my birthday and I love them to pieces. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Sons of Anarchy. I hope you know this by now.**

* * *

She had received a call from the primary school that she was hired for just 6 hours a week, just a couple of hours before Abel's party started. Gwen had been surprised by their quick call and was relieved she finally had a job for a couple of months, if not longer depending on when the previous teacher wanted to return from her maternity leave. Apparently her husband had enough money to sustain them both and it wasn't that much of issue for them if the woman stopped working. It weren't many working hours, but it at least was something. Gwen had been happy to have a steady job again, she was happy for Jax that his boy had finally come home. But now she was sitting there, shaking on her bed in shock. Donna was dead. Shot. Gone. She had difficulty pressing the buttons on her phone, but after her fifth effort she finally succeeded to hit the right combination.

"Please pick up… please pick up." She mumbled to herself as the phone went over a couple of times. It seemed to take longer than normal, Gwen tried to take some calming breaths, hoping it would help to calm down her nerves.

"A second call from you today, I am feeling honored." Said Herman in a teasing tone over the phone. "Gwen?" He asked a couple of seconds later when he didn't receive a smartass comeback. Soon the music in the background became less loud, indicating that Herman had moved to a place somewhat more quiet. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"D-Donna is dead." She said softly, it almost sounded like a whisper.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Donna, is dead." She repeated a lot louder, after taking a deep breath. Silence.

"No… You for real? Shit." Herman muttered. "What happened?"

"She got shot. We don't know who did it yet… I am scared Kozik, I am scared." She was now crying on the phone, she tried wiping away the tears from her cheeks, but soon they were just as wet as before. "You thinking I am making the right choice?" She asked after a while when she had finally calmed down. "Me accepting the job. Moving to Charming…"

"Why are you asking me this?" Kozik asked, he was surprised by her question, even more surprised than the fact she just called him Kozik. "It's your life. You should do what's good for you. You have to believe me they will keep you safe the best they can..."

"Don't you think that Opie said the _exact_ same thing to Donna?" she barely whispered.

"Gwen, listen to me." He interrupted her, he had been taken aback by the fact that Donna was now gone. He had to comfort Gwen, if he would be too harsh on her, she would run. If he would be too soft, she would have her mental breakdown. He could hear her wavering breaths over the phone, desperately trying to calm herself down. "You are my sister and I am not going to let anything happen to you. The club won't let anything happen to you. You hear me?"

There was another silence before he finally heard her soft "Yeah." He barely heard it, but she said it. "I feel blind." He didn't know what the reply to that. Many women who were involved with the club had that feeling when their old man didn't tell them what they were doing.

"Listen, you give me someone on the phone now. I need to know what happened." He said, Kozik wanted to know whether his sister was safe or if he needed to tell her to get the hell away. Even if he didn't really want to do so. He couldn't simply tell her what the club was doing if he was about twelve hours away from her. That had to wait, also because Gwen still hadn't made up her mind if she really wanted to be more involved with the club.

"Alright, I'll find somebody…" She muttered.

"You're going to be fine Gwen, just hang in there."

Gwen stood up from the bed and opened the door, looking for one of the members if they would already be here. She felt tired, empty and now numb. She was about to walk back to her room when she found the clubhouse empty, until she heard the door open and saw Chibs walking in together with Juice. They looked completely defeated. "Hey.. more news?" She asked softly and Chibs shook his head.

"Who's on the phone?" He asked and she handed it to him.

"My brother…" She mumbled wiping away the remaining tears that were still present on her cheek. She sat at the bar as Chibs walked off towards his dorm to talk to Herman. Gwen took a seat besides Juice and zipped her hoody, suddenly she had grown cold even though the room was warm. Juice had taken out a bottle and three glasses and started to fill them up.

Chibs came back walking from his room a couple of minutes later and handed back the phone to Gwen. He had already hung-up and sat down at the other side of Juice, drinking his whiskey. Juice had now finished his whiskey and switched to beer, Gwen just kept staring ahead of her, not even paying attention to the glass of alcohol standing in front of her. She already felt numb enough in her opinion, there was no need to make that feeling worse by drinking herself into a further numbness.

* * *

Gwen found herself in her bed maybe a couple of hours later, but she still was wide awake, even though she felt tired. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she almost fell into another nightmare. She slipped out of bed, pulled on her hoody and walked out of her room. She walked up to a room and opened the door. A small light turned on and Juice sat up straight in bed looking at Gwen. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused, his eyes squinting against the light coming from the small light on his nightstand.

"Couldn't sleep." She admitted softly, not sure why she decided to come to Juice's room, it suddenly felt like a stupid idea as she stood in his room. Gwen closed the door behind her, slowly walked towards Juice's bed, giving him the time to decide if he wanted to send her away. When she didn't hear any form of protest she pulled of her hoody and dropped it somewhere on the floor leaving her in an old Rob Zombie band shirt and her jersey shorts. Gwen slipped under the covers besides Juice, she grew still when she felt Juice moving a little bit closer, pulling her into his chest. Gwen hadn't noticed herself, but she was crying again. They didn't say anything, he just let her be as she tried to stop her tears from coming. She wasn't crying because Donna was dead, Gwen cried because she was afraid, afraid this was going to happen to her. The bullet was probably meant for Opie, what if it was her brother that got shot? What if he died? Where would that leave her? She had been capable of taking care of herself for a long time and hated the feeling she was suddenly depending on somebody else again, other than herself.

Juice soothingly rubbed her back until her breaths grew even after a couple of minutes. He carefully rolled on his back, afraid that he would wake her and turned off the lights. Juice turned back on his side and wrapped an arm around her, her head under his chin. When inhaled her scent, he noticed it didn't smell as sweet as the scent of most women he knew and he couldn't exactly pinpoint what the scent was, but he appreciated it. Juice closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift away. He was surprised that Gwen had showed up in his room, looking for comfort. The last time she had basically told him to leave her alone and definitely hadn't expect her to show that kind of emotion in front of him again.

In the short time he knew her, he realized she was the only person who didn't make him feel like he was a complete moron. Juice also noticed that Gwen wasn't the kind of person who said what was on her mind all the time, but was more of an observer. The blonde turned in her sleep and was now facing away from him. He was tired and tomorrow was going to be though day for everyone. Juice couldn't believe that Donna was gone. It was painful to see when Opie cried over Donna's lifeless body. Opie seemed to finally have figured out how to balance the club life with his family again, but now his family was ripped away from him before he finally had the chance to make things right. The club didn't seem to catch a break at the moment and Juice had the feeling there was worse to come. It scared him too, but he would never tell.

* * *

The next morning Gwen woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She was confused by the unfamiliar scent, that was present in the room plus the form besides her. Then she remembered that she crept in to Juice's bed last night when she couldn't sleep. Suddenly Gwen heard a pounding on the door. "Wake-up Juicy boy! Church!" Chibs shouted through the door. Juice kept on sleeping and Gwen started to nudge his shoulder, trying to wake him up. It was already fairly light outside and she had the feeling she woke up a lot later than she wanted to. "Juice!" Chibs shouted and suddenly the door flung open, Chibs' eyes immediately flew towards a tired looking Gwen whose hair was messier than ever. "Gwen, what yer doin here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Gwen looked over at Juice who finally started to open his eyes. She hadn't missed Chibs' surprise in his voice and the look on his face didn't seemed too pleased either.

"Shit." Juice muttered realizing it was almost noon. "Church?" He asked, when he sat up and looked at Chibs.

"Aye, 15 minutes. Hurry up." Chibs walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

"You alright?" Juice asked when he saw Gwen sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The blonde nodded. "I feel like a fucking zombie though…" She said, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry I woke you up last night, I just… didn't really want to be alone I guess." She said awkwardly.

"It's alright." He said and he quickly got out of bed, pulling on his clothes besides his boxers. Not wanting to admit that he had actually enjoyed her company. Gwen couldn't help but to take a glance at Juice's body and looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks slightly flushed. He was taking good care of his body, she could give him that. She had trouble to keep her eyes averted from his well-defined physique. The artist in her almost wanted to run towards her room, to grab her sketchbook capturing the moment. It wasn't uncommon for Gwen to have a sudden urge to draw people she knew, but she never got hit _that_ hard by that particular urge to draw.

Juice could notice her stare, but decided to ignore it, even if he normally would take advantage of those kind of situations. He liked Gwen, he really did, but he didn't want to take advantage of the situation, nor did he know if she was actually looking for _that _kind of comfort and he wasn't about to risk it either. "You gonna be okay on your own?" The blonde snorted at his question.

"Of course, I can take care of myself. I am 34, I think I survived quite well until now." She joked sliding out of bed. "Sorry that I dumped all my emotional shit on you last night, normally I.."

"Like I said, it's alright." He assured her.

"Thank you." Gwen said softly giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Anyways, I am going to plan some stuff, me moving to Charming and all. Need to find a place to live, besides the clubhouse." She stood up from the bed and grabbed her hoody from the floor and pulled it on. Gwen nor Juice was sure whether to give each other a hug or to just let the situation for what it was. Juice decided to open the door and let Gwen out first, locking the door behind him. "Later." She said, giving him another smile before she turned around and walked back to her room. Juice made his way towards the main room where he was met by a disapproving look from Chibs, who sipped his coffee and walked into the chapel once Clay gave the sign that Church was about to start.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Guys thanks for reading once again! Also a thank you for the people who followed and faved my story. Please feel free to review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

"I really don't know what to do." Kozik said as he had just explained his dilemma, sipping his coffee. He told Quinn that Gwen felt scared, because she didn't know, but he wasn't so sure whether to get her closer to the club. Quinn sat across of him in the diner, shaking his head.

"Me neither. She ain't an old lady yet, right?" Kozik shook his head.

"No." He said quietly, not even wanting to think about that. If that happened, he probably needed to kick somebody's ass. He questioned himself why he dragged his sister into this mess in the first place. It became a reoccurring question, and it didn't ease his mind that Gwen would be moving tomorrow. At one hand she would be close to the club, they would be able to keep an eye on her. On the other hand, the closer the got to the club, the closer she got to the danger. It was a double edged knife.

"Then let it be like this for a while. Not enough ties." Quinn said looking at his brother who was deep in thought as he stared out of the window, looking at the cars passing by.

"You're right. I'm just worried about her." He admitted. Quinn sighed.

"Why do you think it never worked out with me and my old lady? I loved her, I still do, but she was either worried about me, or I was worried about her. Hell, I still am. She was kind of a firecracker, always getting herself in all sorts of trouble. Plus, a change of scenery is always nice." Quinn joked, Kozik chuckled.

"Oh, I agree with that. It's that she ain't.."

"I understand. She ain't an old lady, she's your sister. That's a different kind of love brother. I understand you want to keep her safe, but for now, I think it would be better if she didn't know too much. Especially now with the heat the club is getting. One word, it could get her in a lot of trouble, including the club." The rumbling of a bike coming closer to the diner, made them both look outside and Kozik immediately recognized the person on it, even though she had still her helmet on. "That her?" Quinn asked when he saw some blonde hair being revealed when the woman removed her helmet.

"Yeah that's her."

Gwen opened the door and smiled when she saw her brother together with who she thought was Quinn. "Hey, you must be Quinn." She said extending her hand to the man with the beanie.

"Yeah I am."

"Gwen. Nice to meet you." She said slipping into the booth beside her brother. "Sorry I'm late. I finished packing today. You guys ordered anything yet?" She asked as she grabbed the menu from its holder.

"Not yet. We waited for you." Kozik said.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"You better be, we're starving." Gwen elbowed her brother in the side, receiving a laugh from Quinn who observed their banter. Once Gwen had put down her menu after she quickly made her decision. A young waitress walked up to their table, giving them a smile.

"What can I do for you guys?"

"Ladies first." Quinn gestured.

"A steak please, medium and a coke." Gwen said.

"The usual."

"Same here." Quinn said and looked at the waitress.

"Alright, is coming right up." The waitress smiled flirtatiously. Quinn could see Gwen almost bursting out in laughter, because it was pretty obvious that the waitress didn't mind the two bikers.

"My god, you guys are horrible." She said shaking her head with a shit eating grin on her face.

"What, why?" Kozik asked with an innocent voice.

"Oh, please stop acting so innocent." She said looking up at her brother. " I bet you had sex at least… let me think… twice with that woman." The blonde said with confidence. Quinn was now shaking with laughter when he saw Kozik's mouth hanging open not knowing what to reply to Gwen's straightforwardness. The waitress came walking back with Gwen's coke and two beer for the men, they recomposed themselves just in time before she reached their table. All eyes were on her when she walked away.

"Three times." Kozik said and nursed his beer.

"O my god…" Gwen replied, regretting she brought that up. Quinn shook his head and took a sip from his beer.

* * *

A little later Gwen was already halfway finished with her steak and the two men had almost finished their huge ass burgers.

"So your name is Guinevere?" Quinn asked, learning a little bit more about the woman.

"Yeah, unfortunately…"

"I can remember mom shouting at our father that she had the right to name the girl, because he named me and Anthony."

"Apparently both of them have horrible taste. All she came up with was Guinevere, I think she wanted me to be some sort of a princess, well it never happened." Kozik snorted. "I mean, it drove her and dad nuts that I didn't want to wear dresses. I was always drawing and I wanted to be just like my brothers. Don't ask me why."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Kozik said with feigned hurt.

"Fucking Anthony is _definitely_ a bad thing. The fucking vulture." The blonde spat out.

"Calm down _Guinevere_."

"Shut up _Herman_. I am trying to enjoy my steak." Gwen said sweetly taking another bite.

"You really should stop calling me that you know." Kozik said finishing his burger.

"I'm trying. Just don't call me Guinevere." Gwen told him.

Kozik gestured for Gwen to move out of the booth, so he could go to the toilet. Sliding back in the booth she looked at Quinn who had finished his burger. The blonde took another bite of her steak and gave satisfied hum.

"You happy you're moving to Charming tomorrow?" Gwen shrugged her shoulders at Quinn's question.

"I don't know. I am really happy for the new opportunities, but I am thinking about all the recent events a _lot_." Gwen looked up at Quinn. "Charming ain't all bad. I mean so far I have felt more than welcome. It's just that voice in the back of my mind, you know." She looked at her plate. "It makes me feel more at ease that it has been quiet lately." It had been a week since Donna's dead and so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Nevertheless, Gwen was still nervous about moving to Charming. Her steak was almost finished but didn't dare the take the last bite. She felt satisfied and didn't want to ruin that feeling by overeating herself.

"You know how to protect yourself?" Gwen put her knife and fork on the plate, indicating she was finished.

"You want?" She asked pointing to the little steak that was still left on her plate, Quinn shook his head in response waiting for her to talk. "I've been brushing up my skills lately." She admitted. Quinn was surprised, he probably shouldn't be since it was Kozik's sister. However with the stories he heard from his brother, he hadn't imagined Gwen being like this. She seemed confident at the moment, but that could also be since she was in a neutral environment. "Went to the shooting range last week, picked up boxing again. That about it."

"Good, do yourself and your brother a favor and keep working on it. You never know." He advised her.

* * *

The next day Gwen arrived at her new home. The movers had left after they had moved all the furniture into the right rooms, the only thing that she needed to do was to unpack the boxes. The house was in desperate need of a paint job on the outside, but Jax already promised that he would ask Half Sack to help her out. Well ask, order was a better word for it.

The inside was quite nice, it had been recently painted, probably to make the sale of this house going a little quicker. Gwen was glad she had decided to bring her own fridge and other equipment from her now old kitchen, to her new home. The fridge that had been installed at the small house looked like it would die on her within three months. Gwen partially regretted that she had opted for one of the cheapest houses in Charming, because of all the work it needed. Some window frames had to be replaced as soon as possible, plus the front door wasn't in a good shape either. The bathroom needed a renovation and the old cupboards in the kitchen definitely needed an update. But the most interesting feature of her home was probably the stripping pole in her living room.

Kozik hadn't been too happy to hear in what neighborhood she was going to live in, but it had to do for now. Gwen didn't really know how long she would be staying in Charming, but had the feeling it wouldn't be a stay for life. "_Kozik… funny how things started to shift." _She thought when she realized that she thought of her brother as Kozik and not as Herman.

"Hey." She suddenly heard a voice behind her, revealing Jax who stood in her doorway. "You should lock the door behind you, you know. It's not the best neighborhood in Charming." Gwen smiled up at him from one of the last boxes she needed to unpack.

"Oh I thought I locked it. Thanks for checking up on me though." She said.

"No problem." He said, giving her a smile.

"So how is your little boy doing?" She asked casually as she stood up from the box and placed the plates in the cupboard.

"He's doing fine actually. We just need to keep a close on him and go to the hospital for some check-ups." Gwen nodded, finally everything seemed to be going back to normal again. "Did you know you're going to work at the school where Ellie and Kenny go to?"

"Opie's kids?" She asked in surprise. "I didn't know that. I probably should have, small town after all. How are they doing by the way?"

"A'ight, Ope is on a little walkabout, is probably going to be back soon. Piney is taking care of them together with Mary." Gwen nodded.

"I see." She said, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I would offer something to eat and drink if I had something besides water and an empty fridge."

"You could give me a dance." He joked, eyeing the stripping pole.

"You might want to call an ambulance beforehand."

"You think you're that bad?" Jax asked with his typical smirk on his face and Gwen gave him a flirtatious grin.

"Not for me, you. We both know what happens when my brother finds out that I have been pole dancing for you." She looked at Jax. "So just let's not go there. Alright? I need be a responsible teacher tomorrow." She said, not really believing herself she was actually going to teach.

"Yeah right," Jax looked at Gwen, she seemed more at ease than the last time he had seen her. "So what is it with you and Juice?" He asked with a cocky smile, he immediately noticed that the blonde froze in her steps and looked at Jax.

"How do you mean?" She asked, her face now displayed a slight frown.

"Come on babe, he hardly shuts up about you." He said suggestively. She observes Jax' body language and finally opens her mouth.

"You Jax, are full of shit." She said, crossing her arm in front of her chest.

"Then what about the times you almost spend the whole night in Juicy's room? If not the whole night if what Chibs said was true." Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You guys, are worse than a bunch of gossiping sorority girls," she wanted to say more, but was at loss for words. She knew Jax was trying to lure her out and she wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

"Just asking darling, just asking," he drawled with a smirk on his face. "Anyways gotta go, if you have a problem, you come to us. Tig's house is the closest to you," he saw Gwen's sketchbook, opened it and wrote down Tig's address with the pencil that was besides it. Gwen wanted to stop him, but before she could even respond, Jax was already looking through her tiny sketchbook.

"Jax give it back, it's personal." She could feel her cheeks burning up and her fair skin wasn't helping to cover the redness either. Gwen walked up to him and tried to pry it away from Jax, who expertly blocked her attempts to get the sketchbook back. Suddenly Jax had the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen. "Fuck.." She mumbled and Jax showed the drawing she had made from Juice.

"Nothing happened you said?" Gwen wanted to hide in embarrassment.

"Oh god…" she mumbled and looked away from the cocky blonde.

"Don't worry darling, your secret is safe with me." She wanted to shout at Jax, but she seemed to be at loss for words. There was noway she could talk herself out of this situation. Even if she told him the truth, he wouldn't believe her and only tease her more. Jax could see that her cheeks were now extremely red.

"Just paint me like one of your French girls one day."

"Just… get out." Gwen replied to his Titanic reference she'd at least heard five times before. "But if you feel jealous, Jax. Feel free to pose for me if that makes you feel a little better." She said, before Jax hopped on his bike and rode away with a grin. Now she just hoped he knew it was a joke and would shut up about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys another chapter is up. FINALLY. I am already working on my next chapter. Last week I had an exam week and this week I've got a couple more deadlines so that's why I am a little slow. So I am writing at the moments that I am actually too stressed out to work. (I know, not the best method) Thanks again for the favorites and follows! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy…..**

* * *

Gwen stretched herself as her alarm went off and rolled out of bed. It was two hours before she would have to be at the primary school. She stood up and walked towards her bathroom and turned on a shower to get a fresh start for the day. Gwen had already picked what she was going to wear the night before and hummed when she stood underneath the hot stream of water. Today was going to be an interesting day.

Once she stepped out of the shower she twisted her hair up in a bun, letting it dry when she did her make-up in her underwear. She opted for some dark jeans and a dark-blue blouse. One thing with art, you would get dirty anyways. If it was charcoal, you would see it on white. If you would wear black you could see the dust of the ceramics on it. There was never really a good choice on what to wear, only a better choice.

She grabbed her bag and was ready to go, taking her truck instead of her bike, she went to a diner that served breakfast. "Good morning how can I help you?" The elderly waitress asked with a friendly tone.

"A coffee please, a croissant and brownie to go please." Soon her order was ready and she took it out immediately walking back towards her car, not wanting to be late for her first day of teaching.

"You ready for your first day?" She heard a voice coming from behind her, turning around she was facing Gemma.

"Hey Gemma," Gwen said in surprise shielding her eyes with her hand from the sun. "Yeah strangely enough I am, I think."

"You will do fine." Gemma said to encourage the blonde. "Sunday we have family dinner, starts at 7. Be there."

"Thanks, I will." Gwen smiled, quickly taking a sip of her coffee as Gemma walked into the diner.

* * *

"How do you like it so far?" Matt asked as he sat across from Gwen who was looking through the class-materials the previous teacher had left her, before she would go home.

"I do," she smiled. "I survived all my eight hours this week and nobody set the classroom on fire. I think

I will do just fine." Matt had shown her around together with Catherine. Every day she would come home, she was surprised how tired she was and couldn't finish her work. She had decided to stay at school a little longer to prepare her classes for next week.

"My god I can't believe it's just Thursday!" Catherine exclaimed as she walked into the room and sat beside Matt. Her brown eyes always seemed to sparkle as she talked.

"Me neither," Gwen mumbled under her breath and took a sip of her coffee and felt the strange looks of Catherine and Matt. "Sorry I'm just no used to little people with the energy of two little demons right inside of them, alright?"

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Matt chuckled. "Any plans for the weekend?" Gwen shook her head.

"Not really, continue unpacking, maybe make something for myself, go for a ride. Sunday family dinner." Gwen wanted to mouth shit right after she blurted the last part.

"I thought you didn't have family here." Catherine stated.

"Yeah, well I don't by blood. But I got invited and I said yes."

"Dinner at whose?" Catherine kept on asking.

"Gemma's…" Gwen said, continuing scanning the papers. She could feel the disapproving looks.

"You're involved with the Sons?" Matt asked, no way he saw that coming. "I sincerely hope you know what you're doing. They.."

"They what?" Gwen asked looking Matt in the eye. "I understand that you might not approve of their MC, but so far they have been nothing more than extremely helpful in helping me settle down here," she felt hurt that they would judge her like that. "I am…"

"Just make sure it doesn't affect your work." He said, standing up from his chair and walked out of the room. Catherine looked at her hands. Gwen could practically feel the nervousness rolling off of her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She said softly. Gwen threw her hands up in the air frustrated by the lack of response. She put all the papers back into their folders and put them in her backpack. She slung the backpack over her shoulder finished her coffee and put the cup into the dishwasher. Gwen walked up to her pick-up truck outside and dumped her bag on the passenger seat. She started the engine en drove back home. This was the first time she had been judged on her affiliation with the club, besides that fucking June Stahl. And it didn't feel good.

* * *

Gwen her dreams were filled off running kids, tearing down her home and finally shot up in bed when the dream escalated into the kids setting her house on fire after she got fired. "Fuck," she mumbled thinking that her dream was absolutely ridiculous. Yes, she was still nervous about being a teacher, but the kids were being relatively cooperative. Matt and Catherine could be a problem. It was disappointing since they were the two colleagues she felt the most connection with. She was about to head towards the kitchen as she heard some footsteps at the other side of her door.

"A'ight, found a PlayStation."

"Shut-up just put it in the van." A second voice said.

_Fuck. _Gwen thought and immediately grabbed her gun that was in the nightstand already shaking with fear. She slowly stood up out of bed and remembered what Jax had said. _Tig's house is the closest to you._ She grabbed her sketchbook and looked at the address Jax had written down for her. She remembered the street and that his house was at number 44. Gwen quickly grabbed her comfy chair and put it against the door, hoping it would keep them out for a little longer. She was about the open the window to its fullest extent when she heard somebody trying to open her door.

"Open the fucking door!" A voice shouted from the other side while he continued bashing the door. Before Gwen could get through the window the door flung open and somebody grabbed her from behind. His nails digging into her skin. A fist collided with her cheek, probably to knock her on unconscious, but his aim was off, since Gwen ducked away, but not quick enough to prevent the blow from coming. She had her gun ready and shot him in the foot, forcing him to move back. "Fucking bitch!" A second person ran towards her, but Gwen quickly opened the window as the man struggled to get through the mess and the boxes that still needed to be unpacked.

Gwen almost jumped out of the window and started to run towards Tig's house. Her gun was still firmly placed in her hand and turned into an alley and saw a dumpster, she quickly climbed on it and looked into a backyard, seeing if she wouldn't get attacked by a guard dog. Gwen decided it was safe and jumped over the fence using a roll to break her fall. Her shoulder hurt, it had been too long since she last practiced it and ran towards the front of the house, jumping over the small fence. "Fuck!" She hissed as she felt the tiny glass shards in her feet she probably had picked up near the dumpster. She felt the shock of her feet hitting he pavement every time now, being even more painful with the glass-shards digging deeper into her feet. She would have to ignore it as she kept running for safety. Her lungs burned, her heart raced. Gwen quickly looked over her shoulder and saw nobody following her. She wanted to slow down, but knew that it could be possibly the last mistake she would make.

After a few minutes she had found the address Tig lived at and knocked on the door. No answer. She was out of breath and kept banging on Tig's door until it opened, revealing Tig only wearing his boxers. Gwen saw a flash of his gun and he quickly put it away, looking at Gwen with his piercing blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at Gwen who was completely out of breath. She was just in her shorts and a lacy see through top that loosely hung around her torso, revealing her breasts through the sheer material.

"I-ran.." She said between her breaths, when Tig noticed the gun in her hands he quickly let her inside.

"Did they follow you?" He asked in a low tone, letting different scenario's run through his head about what could've happened. She shook her head and let herself fall back on his couch in the living room. "Alright." He said. The blonde sat back up on his couch looking at her feet that were bleeding and now he noticed the bloodstains on his carpet.

"Couldn't you put your fucking shoes on or something?" He asked being pissed off that this night didn't go as planned.

"What's going on?" A woman asked who had now appeared in the doorway only dressed in her panties. Gwen didn't even bother to look at her after one glance and started to observe the damage done to her feet.

"Grab your stuff and go." Tig ordered and the woman walked back upstairs, probably getting some articles of clothing. Tig was still looking at the stains in his carpet.

"No.. or I was about to get shot or worse. I don't know. I didn't exactly have the time to put my stripper heals on." She bit back.

"Watch your tone with me girl." He warned her grabbing his cellphone from the coffee table. "Clay, yeah it's me. Gwen is at my place..."

"They broke into my house."

"They broke into her house. Yeah… Feet are bleeding. That's all… Alright." Tig eyed Gwen who had now put her gun on the coffee table and the whore was walking out of the door after she gave Tig a kiss on his cheek, who just told her to go. "Chibs is going to check on your place together with Jax. You stay here for now." The blonde nodded and laid back on the couch as she could hear his footsteps going up the stairs.

"Why didn't you just shoot?" He asked eying the gun on the coffee table when he came walking back. He had grabbed some alcohol, tweezers and a bowl from the kitchen, to remove the glass shards from her feet. Tig pulled out a chair and Gwen scooted a little closer to him so he could access her wounds. Gwen took a deep breath when he started to remove the glass shards and watched him as he work intently. She couldn't help but to admit to herself that she felt uncomfortable at that particular moment and felt very much exposed. One hand was around her calve, keeping her leg still as he worked, starting to give her goose bumps.

"I hit one motherfucker in his foot. He…grabbed me from behind, tried to knock me unconscious. I didn't exactly have the space or time to shoot them both you know." She said and hissed when he removed a larger piece.

"You could've killed them."

"I…"

"I don't think you have the guts to kill." He told her and looked at her face. Tig could see that she swallowed nervously, he could see the fear in her eyes. Gwen was trying to come up with a smartass remark, but finally, for _once_, he had shut her up. He couldn't help but feel his mouth turning into a smirk. Gwen tried to pull her leg away from him, but he applied more pressure to her calve, keeping her leg still, enjoying the fact that he was in control for a brief moment. His eyes traveled down from her eyes towards her cheek where he saw a bruise forming. Tig's eyes slowly went further down towards her chest, noticing that her breathing was uneven. She was barely wearing anything. Maybe he should offer her a shirt, maybe. He tore away his eyes from her body and continued working on her feet after a long silence.

Gwen could practically felt his eyes on her as he scanned her from head to toe. She wanted to cover herself-up but was unable to. Tig stood up when he heard the rumbling of two bikes and walked towards the door, leaving Gwen on the couch. Gwen took the bowl, the tweezers and continued removing the glass shards. She needed to stay occupied, plus it was nice to have the control back over her own leg.

"Girly! What did ye do?" Chibs exclaimed as he saw Gwen busy removing the remaining glass from her left foot. "Lemme." He told her, pulling of his gloves and started working.

"Thanks…" Gwen mumbled and hissed when he got a large glass-shard from her left. "Fuck!"

"Jesus Tig! You could've at least given her something to wear!" Jax exclaimed when he saw Gwen trying to cover herself up with her arms, being quite unsuccessful in her efforts. Before Tig could even say anything, Jax had pulled off his hoody and handed it to her.

"You a'right?" Jax asked.

"I'm fine… just bleeding." She pulled on the hoody, taking away Tig's view. "How's my house?" Gwen asked looking at Jax.

"They took your TV, PlayStation, camera, laptop. Anything that was technological."

"Shit…"

"We could ask Juice to track down your laptop." Gwen nodded at Jax' suggestion.

"My Harley?"

"Still there."

"Thank whatever god there is out there." She exclaimed, letting herself fall back on the couch.

"Yer almost done girl, need to disinfect it, then yer done."

"Thanks Chibs…. God fucking damnit!" She hissed when he applied alcohol to her feet.

"Yer contradicting yer self luv." Chibs joked and Gwen gave him a pissed off look. "Just be careful with yer feet and clean them twice a day. Lemme check them tomorrow evening to see if they are healing nicely and aren't getting infected."

"Did you get a look at them?" Jax asked. Gwen shook her head.

"No I tried to get out ASAP, one of them was black, I saw his hands… But if Juice is able to track my laptop down, we will soon enough know how they look like." She said in a low tone.

"A'right just take it easy, we will discuss this further tomorrow. You stay at Tig's house for the time being." Jax said as Chibs finished wrapping up her feet up in bandages.

"What?!" Gwen shouted at Jax in disbelieve. "No, I can go to home right? They are gone, they won't come back, I'm sure of it." Jax took a deep breath and looked at the stubborn blonde.

"Gwen, this is the last time. For once, listen and do as you're told!" He snapped. Gwen's jaw was now set in a tight line. "I'm getting sick of these arguments." She wanted to open her mouth and tell him exactly what was on her mind, but decided against it. Jax had never snapped at her before, it scared her, seeing him like this. "Tig, I'll call you tomorrow about a plan. Juice will bring some clothes and ask for whatever he needs to find Gwen's laptop. A'right?"

"Yeah," Tig replied before Gwen could interrupt.

"You stay out of trouble."

"I don't want to say much, but trouble finds me." Gwen said immediately receiving a look from the three men. "I get it! I get it!" She replied with her hands up. "Your hoodie." Gwen said taking off the hoodie and handed it back to Jax.

"Just give her a shirt man." Jax told Tig and he walked out of the room not even caring to say anything to Gwen.

"Bye girl," Chibs stood up after a moment and followed Jax out of the door leaving Gwen and Tig in the living room.

"Sorry about your carpet," she said looking at Tig who seemed to be in deep in thought for a moment. "So now what?

"You shut up and sleep." He told her, walking back upstairs to his bedroom. He opened a drawer and found a shirt that was far too big for the blonde, but would have to do. He grabbed the comforter and took it with him downstairs. Tig didn't see Gwen in his living room anymore, but heard the tab running in his kitchen and followed the sound after he dumped the comforter on the couch. Her back was turned towards him, giving him a good view of her ass that was peaking from underneath her shorts. Tig slowly walked up towards her and Gwen froze as she felt that they were only a couple of inches apart from each other. "Here," he said softly, gentle almost. Handing her an old shirt.

"Thanks," Gwen turned off the tab when she had filled another glass of water and took the shirt. Tig opened the fridge and found a bag of frozen peas. As he turned around Gwen now was now covered up, his shirt falling over her ass and covering a piece of her thighs. She was slowly hopping back towards the couch in the living room as stubborn as she was.

"Just, stop. Stop. Stop." He told Gwen who winced in pain as she tried to get her ass back to the couch. He quickly walked up to her before she could even protest, he carried her in bridal style towards the couch.

Gwen let out a yelp as he picked her up feeling the cold bag of frozen peas against her thigh. He carefully put her back on the couch and she gave him a slight smile. "Thanks."

"Stubborn gash." He mumbled under his breath and handed her the back of frozen peas.

"Agreed." She said softly, pressing the bag of peas against her cheek, hoping it would bring down the swelling. "See you in the morning?"

"Yeah." Was his short reply as he walked up the stairs towards his empty bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter! Please review (: **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And another chapter is up. Thanks for all the favorites and follows! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

Gwen woke up on the couch as she heard mumbling coming from upstairs. She checked the clock indicating it was almost five am. She slowly dragged herself up and looked at the now moist bag of peas lying beside her, that probably should be thrown away by now. The mumbling upstairs continued and Gwen slowly stood up, flinching as her feet hit the ground. "Tig you alright?" Gwen shouted as she stood in the hallway, hearing that the mumbling became louder, but she received no answer.

She looked up stairs and decided she would slowly drag herself to the first floor. With some effort she reached Tig's room. Gwen knocked, but he didn't answer. "I'm so sorry Ope… so sorry." Opening the door she saw Tig lying down on his bed, mumbling to himself. Gwen searched for the light and turned it on, her eyes flinching at the sudden brightness. She carefully walked closer to his bed and stood next to him.

"Tig. Tig, wake-up!" Gwen said and carefully nudged his shoulder. After a second time Tig suddenly shot up and aimed a gun at her face. Gwen stood there completely frozen, her hands in the air and swallowed.

"S-sorry, you were having a nightmare." She managed to bring out as her heart raced. Tig kept on staring at her and put the gun down on his nightstand. He rubbed his face with his large hands. Gwen didn't miss the tears in his eyes, but she wasn't going to call him on it.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice low.

"Five."

"Shit." Tig mumbled, feeling extremely tired, but he didn't look forward to go back to sleep.

"You want me to stay?" Gwen asked unsure about what to do. "I can wake you up if you start having nightmares again," she offered her blue eyes being big and innocent. Tig just sat there, surprised by her genuine offer. "Okay.. I'll just go then…" She mumbled when she didn't receive an answer. Gwen didn't want to give the wrong impression. She hadn't missed the look in his eyes when he was taking the glass shards out of her feet. Gwen wasn't so sure what kind of tension it was, but it was there. Every second that had passed, made her idea sound worse and it made her wonder why she offered to stay in the first place.

"I-I would like that." Tig said softly, Gwen already near the door.

"You sure?" She asked turning back around to face Tig who nodded. "No funny stuff. And for the love of god put the gun in the drawer, it makes me nervous."

"The gun stays exactly where it is darlin'," Tig replied, the blonde sighed and turned off the lights. Gwen walked towards the bed and laid down at the other side of the bed, keeping a respectable space between them.

After a couple of minutes he heard the soft snores of the woman next to him. Tig turned on his side and looked at Gwen. He rarely slept without company in his bed ever since he killed Donna. If he did, the nightmares often took over. He needed something, someone, to keep his mind of all the shit that happened. Tig wasn't so sure if he felt guilty, Clay didn't show much remorse either. Tig thought he was right for wanting to kill Opie. But in the end they were wrong. _He _was wrong.

* * *

"You tapping that? Not a little young for you Koz?" Tig joked, trying to get a reaction out of his brother. He had looked through Kozik's wallet and now he held two packs of cigarettes in his hand, in the other he held a photo between his fingers. "She's pretty man. I bet she's jailbait though." He continued studying the photo.

"Give it back you asshole," the blonde snapped, his jaw already set in a tight line.

"She must be special..," before Tig could even finish his sentence, Kozik's fist met his jaw, sending him towards the gravel. The packs of cigarettes had now fallen on the ground, Tig stood up with his nose bleeding and looked at his brother with a grin. "She must be really special then," he continued, ticking Kozik even further off.

"She's my sister you prick," the blonde snapped and picked up his pack of cigarettes, took his wallet back and put the photo in the place where it belonged. He lit his fag as Tig struggled to get his bleeding nose under control.

"You never told you had a sister man," he said as he pushed a bandana against his nose to stop the bleeding. Kozik looked at the ground and kicked the dirt. Tig was surprised, he had told him he had a bother who was two years younger, but a sister? There was a long silence between the two. In the meanwhile the bleeding had stopped for the most part and Kozik had finished his fag. "Why didn't you tell me man?" He was a little bit disappointed that he had never trusted him enough to tell him.

"We're twelve years apart. She was five or six when I left the house. Since then… you know the story."

"I get ya brother." Tig knew about his bad relationship with his parents, that he went into the army as soon as he finished college. After the army there was a period in which his life was dominated by drugs, like many other veterans who didn't know how to deal with what happened. "What's her name?"

"Gwen."

* * *

Tig slowly opened his eyes as he felt a warm back pressed against his chest as he laid on his side. He saw Gwen's blonde hair, who was still fast asleep, his arm draped around her waist. _A cuddler huh? _Tig thought when he noticed she had moved towards his end of the bed. He looked at his alarm. It was almost 9. He was surprised by the memory he woke up with. He remembered the first time he saw her at the clubhouse. Normally he wasn't the one going for blondes, but there was no way he would let a good looking newbie go without trying to let her suck his cock. Her eyes should've been a dead giveaway that she was related to the prick. And then he had the picture he had seen a long time ago. She had grown up nicely. Tig had been surprised by her remark about him losing his hand. There weren't many girls who dared to talk back to him. He loved a fight in a woman once in a while, but when she gave her name, he had to take a step back.

"Morning…," the woman mumbled slowly stretching herself. Suddenly she froze. "S-sorry," she stammered and created a little bit more distance between the two, her back still towards him. Tig grinned.

"What is it doll?" He drawled, exactly knowing why she moved away from him.

"Fuck you Tig," she snapped.

"That can be arranged," Tig said in a low voice. Apparently he drew Gwen's attention who now looked at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the sudden interest _Tig_? I thought that my last name appalled you." She sat up on her knees, her hair was a big mess. Tig couldn't help but swallow as he saw her in his shirt. "Are you ever going to tell me _why _you, and my brother hate each other's guts? Or do I need to continue guessing? I've already ruled out it had to do with a woman. That would've been solved with a fist fight."

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Tig asked, feeling the anger boiling up inside of him. She was smart he would give her that. Most of his brothers had thought it had to do with a woman, but they wouldn't understand. "Why do you care?" He asked, sitting up in bed, picking up the button up from the floor.

"My brother isn't in this room. You are." Suddenly they both heard knocking at door.

"Must be Juice." Tig quickly put some clothes on, grabbed his gun and holster and walked downstairs.

Gwen, opened the door towards the bathroom and looked at herself. Her hair was a mess. She was hoping that Juice would've been smart enough to bring a brush to tame her hair.

"Hey Juice." Gwen said with a smile, walking down the stairs as both men stood in the hallway. Juice handed a small backpack over to Gwen.

"Here," he said with a soft voice and looked at Gwen and more in particularly at her hair.

"Thanks," she said softly as they walked towards the living room. Walking hurt like a bitch, but she wasn't going to complain now. Gwen looked through the back and found one of the more sexy pieces of her lingerie in there. "Oh I see you especially looked into my fancy underwear drawer…," she murmured, looking at the red lacy material. Tig walked closer to her and looked into the bag with her. "Tig, back-off." Tig just gave her grin.

"Yeah…uhh," Juice was at the loss of words.

"It's alright." She said and felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Since when had she become such a blusher? "So what do you need to trace those assholes?" Gwen asked, trying to steer away from the awkward conversation.

"Nothing actually. Got all your info ever since you used the internet at the clubhouse, plus your security was shit." Gwen didn't know what to say. "I will get started on it later today."

"Thanks… I guess," she felt taken aback by his statement. Why would he already know that her security was shit? Gwen knew Juice was good in his job and that he was _way _smarter than he let on most of the time. Still it made Gwen angry that he had been looking into her life. "I am going upstairs, get myself dressed and go see what happened to my house." Gwen went back upstairs leaving Tig and Juice in the room.

"We got church?" Tig asked and Juice shook his head.

"Not until I found out who broke into her house." Tig nodded and looked at the Puerto Rican.

"You alright Juicy boy? You look a little tense," he observed, Juice immediately swallowed, his jaw set in a tight line.

* * *

Gwen hopped of Juice's bike as he killed the engine. She walked towards the door quickly followed by Juice. "The door will be replaced today. Jax took care of it." Juice said looking at the blonde whose hair was even a bigger mess than before. The blonde nodded and walked inside, Juice followed her inside and closed the door behind him. There was a long silence between the two. Gwen turned around to face Juice. He had been tense on the bike, but now she could clearly see it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting a little pissed off.

"Did you fuck Tig?" He asked with a strained voice, Gwen just stood there with her mouth agape. "So what Tig said was true then," Juice said when he didn't receive an answer.

"I-I what the hell are you talking about?" She said. "I mean sex life is none of your business anyways just like my pri…"

"Never mind I'll let you know when we got your stuff back," before Gwen could even call after him, Juice had walked out of the door and had taken off with his bike.

"I am going to fucking kill someone," she fumed and closed the door and kicked a random box. Gwen quickly walked into the shower and took a washing cloth, not wanting to run the risk of being underneath the shower when somebody would be replacing her door. She quickly refreshed herself and then started on her hair. She got out most of the tangles when she heard some knocking on her door.

* * *

Gwen sat at the bar, observing Half Sack as he kept on serving drinks admits the chaos of a Friday night. A croweater was supposed to help him out, but only did her job if there wasn't a man talking to her. Gwen went to the party to see Jax, to thank him for letting someone fix her door and to apologize for her behavior earlier, even though she didn't really want to. She wasn't the kind of person who admitted that she'd been wrong. However, Jax never showed up or only was there during the early hours of the party, when Gwen was still riding her Harley to clear her mind. He probably was spending his evening with Tara and she couldn't blame him. Tara seemed nice, stable, but a little bit closed-off. Then again, Gwen hadn't opened up that much either. She tried to keep a little bit of distance between her and the club, afraid that she would fuck something up or piss someone off. The latter already happened and it made her nervous. She took another sip from her whiskey when she felt somebody standing next to her. It was one of the croweaters and she gave Gwen a fake smile. "I'm sorry can I help you?" Gwen asked, her annoyance was clearly audible in her voice, taking another sip from her drink.

Tig lost a 100 dollars to Chibs when Chibs had won another round with playing pool, they walked up to the bar to get a drink. "So you and Tig huh?" Tig's head snapped his head towards a croweater and Gwen, when he heard someone dropping his name. Gwen looked bored out of her mind and snorted. She turned around towards the croweater and put her drink down. The brunette was pissing her off.

"I'm sorry, why did you talk to me again?" Gwen asked in a pissed-off tone. Tig was now looking at the exchange of words. Chibs now stood beside Tig, observing the interaction between the two women.

"This is going down." Chibs mumbled and took another drag from his cigarette. "I'm a wee bit surprised that this didnee happen earlier," he admitted. Gwen wasn't a croweater nor an old lady, she was in a strange spot and people didn't know what to make of her. Especially the croweaters, who thought that Gwen was stuck-up. But finally, the girl had gotten herself into a fight. Chibs and Tig didn't even think about calming the situation down, but would rather see it escalate, purely for entertainment. Hell, most of the men didn't mind to see a catfight once in a while.

"You need to stay away from the Sons and get back in line, bitch." Gwen snorted and raised an eyebrow, not sure what the hell she was talking about. "You and Tig, it ain't ever going to happen." The croweater continued. Chibs shook his head. Yes, he had heard some rumors and Juice seemed a little out of it earlier today, but Tig and Gwen? Chibs looked at Tig who just gave him a grin, before focusing his attention back on the two women.

"First of all what the _hell _are you talking about? Secondly, thank you for calling me a bitch. Indicates that you are a little bit afraid of me. I like that." She pointed out. Gwen emptied her glass and put it back on the bar. "Now, how about you leave me the fuck alone before I find myself incapable of keeping myself from punching you in the face? Because I just want to have a drink and I hate it when people tell me what to do." Before Gwen got off her barstool the croweater hit Gwen in the face. For a moment there was silence and a grin appeared on Gwen's face. Soon cheers erupted from the crowd.

_Yes. _Was Gwen's initial thought when she felt the punch in her face. This was just what she needed. Her feet still hurt, but the fact she could finally punch somebody in the face without feeling guilty, made her forget the annoying stings. Before the brunette could grab Gwen's hair Gwen evaded her hand and gave the croweater a strong right hook, making her fall against the bar. Gwen backed-up a little bit, giving the woman a bit more space and time to get back on her feet. Soon the croweater lunged at Gwen and punched Gwen in the stomach. She had tightened those muscles in time to absorb the blow. Gwen easily blocked her second attempt and gave her a left hook followed by right uppercut, catching the brunette of guard. The brunette fell to the floor. "We done?" Gwen asked a couple of seconds later, when the croweater slowly came back from her daze, looking up at Gwen from the floor. The croweater nodded. "Good." Gwen ignored the cheers, turned her back on the croweater. She asked for another whiskey from Half Sack, which she downed in one go. She grabbed her helmet and leather jacket walking passed the bar where she could see Tig looking at her together with Chibs. For one moment she stopped and looked at Tig. "I think we need to talk." She said in a low voice and walked outside, strapping on her helmet and pulling on her leather jacket. Gwen walked to her bike, brought it to live and rode back home.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading another chapter and the support! Sorry it took me so long to update, I really struggled with this one. I hope you enjoy. **

**I hope you know this by now, but I don't own the Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

The next morning her cheek hurt like hell. The croweater had punched Gwen in the exact same spot as the burglar did. She looked in the mirror and indeed, the yellow color had turned in a purple, blue-ish shade with yellow around the dark bruises. Gwen sighed and turned on the shower, to get rid of the smell of marihuana and booze in her hair. Even though she felt like shit, Gwen decided she would take her time to get ready for the day. Make-up and nice clothes were a good way for Gwen to cheer herself up. The hot stream of water calmed her down, however it still hurt her feet. Chibs was happy to see that there hasn't any infection yet, yesterday evening. He warned her that she should keep her feet clean, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

When Gwen walked into her bedroom her phone gave the tune that she received a text message. Catherine. _What the hell does she want? _Gwen thought and opened the message.

_Hello Gwen, want to grab lunch together at the diner around two? _

_Yeah sure. See you then. Gwen. _

Was Gwen's short reply, she had no idea what she wanted, but decided it would be good to talk to Catherine. _Shit my jaw… _Gwen thought when she looked in her mirror. How was she going to explain that?

* * *

Gwen walked into the diner a little over 2 pm with her helmet in her hand. Catherine waved Gwen over when she saw the blonde walking in Gwen gave a small smile, not sure why she wanted to meet-up.

"O my god! What happened to your face? Did they-…"

"No, I forgot to duck. Boxing," Gwen told her. She was surprised how easy the lie came out. That was probably because there was some truth in there.

"Boxing?"

"Yeah, boxing. Good for building up your muscles, stamina and self-defense," Gwen told her, "good stress reliever as well. You should try it sometime." Gwen sat down and not that much later the waitress had walked up to them and they placed their order. Catherine told about a lot of things at once, but none of these thing actually mattered. Normally Gwen liked the chatty behavior of her colleague, but right now she wanted her to get to the point. "So why am I here again? I had the feeling there was something else you wanted to talk about." The chatty woman suddenly turned very quiet.

"Matt talked to the board about your…"

"Affiliation."

"Yeah," the brunette admitted. "From what I've heard they weren't too pleased so you better prepare yourself on a talk with the board."

"Thanks for the heads up, didn't expect anything else though," Gwen said, already preparing herself to find a different job. She shook her head.

"There you go, anything else ladies?" The waitress asked when she placed their meals on the table.

"No we're good, thank you." Catherine answered. "What is it?" She dared to ask. Gwen took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's just funny how quickly people change their minds at times. I am still Gwen you know. Like the Sons are going to change anything about that," she said "it hurts when people don't _want _to look any further than that."

"Look, Gwen I like you, and I truly believe that the kids haven't that much fun in ages. But like many other women who became involved with the sons, they…"

"Become addicted, start turning tricks. End up dead?" Gwen snapped. "Yeah I know what happened to Donna, but you know what… You don't know me, you don't know them. The only thing you know is what other people tell you. Like I said before, they have nothing but extremely helpful, helping me settle down here. And my opinion is not going to change anytime soon. I do my job, I keep my private life and professional life separated," Gwen put down her sandwich and realized she wasn't hungry anymore. "I'll see you Monday. I think I might have lost my appetite." She said, feeling that her voice was about to shake. Gwen quickly put 20 dollars on the table and walked out of the door without looking.

Gwen couldn't quite remember how she got home, she realized she was there once she rode her bike onto her driveway. She opened the garage and parked her bike besides her car locked it and went inside. In her house she found a piece of canvas that hadn't worked out like she wanted to. Gwen set up her easel and her canvas in her small studio, which was actually just a guest room. She got her tools ready and switched her cellphone off, made sure she locked the door and turned on the music. Finally she had the time to make something again. She just started, letting her paintbrush do the work for her, forgetting the fact there was such a thing as time.

* * *

"Fucking hell…." Gwen mumbled as her cellphone went off. Thank god they hadn't found that one during the break-in. "Hello?" Gwen asked with a sleep voice.

"Well good morning to you too sleepy-head," the blonde heard Gemma's voice over the phone.

"Hey Gemma," Gwen mumbled slowly sitting up on the couch. She had still her clothes on from yesterday and her stomach gave a loud growl, "what time is it anyways?"

"One o clock sweetheart. I need your help here. One of the croweaters is sick and can't come, I need your help."

"Yeah sure, uhmm what time do you need me to be at your place?" The blonde asked looking at the paint that got on her jeans the night before. She hadn't even bothered to change or walk to her bedroom when she felt the exhaustion taking over.

"Three thirty. You gonna make it?"

"Yeah, sure see you there. Do I need to bring something? For dessert maybe?"

"Do what you want. See you there."

* * *

The blonde walked up to the front door a couple of hours later and knocked on the door.

"Hey Gemma," Gwen said as the older woman opened the door, receiving a hug as she walked in. "I am going to make crêpes for deserts with ice cream. I felt guilty if I didn't bring anything." Gwen dumped her bag, jacket and helmet somewhere and walked back into the kitchen. "With what can I help you with?" Gemma smiled.

"I'm so glad you could come a little earlier, it's a mess," the queen said as she rummaged through the kitchen. "Can you make a salad-dressing?"

"Yeah sure," Gwen said and looked at the salad that had been prepared, grabbed some ingredients and started with some olive oil and vinegar. More women were present including the croweater that picked a fight with Gwen. Her jaw started to have a nice purple color. Gwen almost felt the need to apologize, but then again she wasn't the one who started the fight.

"Where are you with your head girl? I could be talking to a dead body for all I know. It's that you're moving."  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't here," Gwen apologized when she noticed that the queen was talking to her. "Just worried about work."

"Why?" Gwen took a deep breath and looked at Gemma as she continued cutting some veggies.

"A colleague of mine was not very happy to hear that I was having a family dinner at your place. Meaning, that he wasn't happy with my connection with the club. He took it up to the board, so I'll probably have a fun little conversation the next time I enter the building. I'll probably get fired."

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Gwen shook her head. "Stuck-up bitches."

"Yup. It just feels, you know, like shit, because he was actually one of the two people at my work that I could get along with. And now I suddenly turned into his goddamn enemy." Gwen fumed. "Not to forget Catherine, she talks a lot, but she never really says what _she _is thinking. It pisses me off. Because I know I do a good job."

"You're not the only one sweetheart, Tara is also getting a lot of bullshit. You should talk to her." Gemma told the blonde. Hell, she didn't approve of Tara and she wasn't so sure about Gwen either. The girl needed to make up her mind. If somebody would scare the blonde away from this life, it would be Tara. "So what was the big fuzz about last Friday?" Gemma asked when they were the only two left in the kitchen. Gwen could feel her judgmental eyes as Gwen fixed the pancake mix for the crêpes she promised to make for desert. "I heard you punched a certain croweater who's here as well. You better tell me what's going on sweetheart, I'll find out one way or another."

"She was bothering me when I was having a drink. Made some assumptions that I wasn't so pleased with," Gwen admitted and turned around to face Gemma. "She basically told me I shouldn't sleep with any of the Sons."

"I heard some rumors about you and Tiggy. You better know what you're doing girl, because if you get one of my boys hurt, especially Tig or Jax…" Somebody knocked on the front door and Gemma ordered one of the girls to open it.

"I'll face your wrath," Gwen finished her sentence, half-joking. "I get it, but no need to worry none of these rumors are true. I am under a dry spell that lasts about seven months now."

"What?!" A voice came from behind Gwen and saw and older blonde. "Girl, if you need help, I can hook you up you know. Seven months that's insane for a young woman like you!"

"Gwen, this is Luanne Delany, Luanne, Gwen." Gwen introduced the two women. "Luanne is the old lady of Otto, he's in prison."

"I'm sorry," Gwen said, not sure what to say.

"It's alright darling, it's not like you can help it anyway," Luanne took a long look at Gwen, making the younger blonde a little uncomfortable. "Ever thought about doing porn?" Gwen looked at her wide-eyed. "You've good legs you know, stunning eyes…"

"You better get it out of your head Luanne, Kozik would kill you." Gemma joked. Luanne looked back up at Gwen, who was a only a little taller than Luanne. "She's Kozik's little sister."

"Oh my, you're right. Now I see it," Luanne gave her small smile. "Too bad."

"I'm not an actress anyways, I rather film or edit than be in front of a camera myself."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Art academy." Luanne nodded.

"I see. I could still hook you up you know."

"Thanks for the offer, but I rather…"

"Let me know when you change your mind, both offers still stand."

* * *

Gwen walked out of the garden into the house. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a white wine, enjoying the quite for a moment. Finally she had escaped Juice's looks and Tig's presence. They got on her nerves, hell she didn't miss the nasty smiles from the croweater she had punched that Friday either. It felt like she was suffocating. Gemma was keeping a keen eye on her and it felt like a test. She had already noticed the manipulative nature of the older woman and decided to keep her guard up around Gemma. However the Queen did anything to make everybody comfortable and to stuff them as full as their stomachs would allow. She was surprised how much work and love Gemma poured into all the different dishes. It had been absolutely delicious. A starting chef could possibly learn something from the woman's time management and leadership skills.

"Miss Kozik!" Kenny's voice came from behind her and Gwen turned around to face Ellie, Kenny and Piney.

"What did I say? It is Gwen. In class you can call me miss Kozik. It makes me feel old," Gwen said.

"What do you say kids?" Piney asked them with his gravel voice.

"Thank you for the pancakes mi-…Gwen," Kenny quickly corrected himself turning a little red in embarrassment, Gwen laughed.

"Bye kids, see you at school." The kids already walked to the car and Piney was about to walk out of the door when Gwen stopped him. "Hey Piney, if you need me to drop-off the kids at school sometime, just let me know. I don't mind." Piney walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you sweetheart, I will." Gwen was a little surprised by the hug from the stoic man. Piney now walked outside and closed the door behind him and walked up to the car. She knew it was quiet for now and that he had the time to look after the kids for the time being until Opie got back from his walkabout. Gwen just thought it was just silence before the storm. The guys still needed to retrieve her laptop and all. Gwen wanted to inform the police, but Jax specifically told her not to and this time she decided not to go against that call.

"Hey." A female voice came from behind her after Gwen poured herself another glass of wine, Tara.

"Hey,"

"How do you like Charming so far?" Tara asked. Gwen nodded.

"So far so good besides the break in. Nothing can be really done about it, until Juice has a clue where my laptop might be at," she replied. "Job is good, however I might be losing it on Monday." Tara furrowed her eye brows.

"Why's that?" she asked, being just as confused as Gwen.

"According to my colleague, Matt, I could be a bad influence on the kids since I am _involved _with the Sons," Gwen took another sip from her wine and decided it was her last glass. "I don't care anymore, they either want me or they don't."

"That's nonsense," Tara said "I've seen you with Opie's kids and you're…" Gwen smiled.

"Thank you, but that won't safe me," she admitted. "I'll just wait and see. Gemma basically told me I should talk to you about it. Said you are or was in the same situation to a certain extent."

"Gemma huh?" Tara joked and Gwen nodded in agreement. "It's hard, it still is, but it's going alright."

"You and Jax seem more than alright at the moment." Gwen smiled.

"My god, you sound just like her, you know that?" Gwen just laughed at that statement and shook her head. "We're still figuring things out, but we are…"

"Going, fairly steady."

"Yeah."

"Darling, ready to go?" Jax asked, handing a helmet to Tara as he walked into the kitchen. Tara took the helmet and went to the backyard to grab her jacket from outside.

"I still need to thank you," Gwen started.

"For what?"

"For my door and taking care of that shit. I'm sorry that I was a little… you know, whatever that was."

"Stubborn?"

"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for."

"It's alright." Jax said, Tara walked back into the kitchen and was ready to go.

"Maybe we could go for lunch together or something?" Gwen asked Tara.

"Yeah sure, I would like that." Tara smiled, Gwen gave Tara a hug. "Bye." The couple walked out of the front door towards Jax' bike. Gwen walked back outside with her helmet.

"Yer goin' already, aye?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah I am, tough day tomorrow. Got a couple of kids to teach." She said.

"Opie's kids won't be bothering you, they were exhausted." Gemma said.

"Yeah, but I dare say that the other kids will compensate for that." Gwen pulled on her jacket. "Thanks Gemma for the dinner, you missed your call opening a restaurant."

"Thank you darlin' but I'm good." Gemma said, who sat next to Clay. Gwen quickly said her goodbyes to everybody and hopped on her bike and rode off towards her house.

Gwen locked the garage behind her not that much later and walked into her house, that didn't feel like home yet. She walked into her house and looked at the painting she had started on yesterday. It still wasn't finished and she had no idea where she was going at the moment, but it would work out eventually. The stripper pole was starting to piss Gwen off, it took up a lot of space, since it was placed at one of the least strategic spots. She was about to turn off the lights when she heard a bike stopping on her driveway. Gwen took a quick look between the curtains. _Tig. _Gwen opened the door before he could even knock. His eyes scanned his place, as Gwen had closed the door behind them. "You made that?" He asked when he saw the canvas, picturing a naked woman. Gwen walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it. Gwen turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, it ain't finished yet. Not sure where I'm going." Tig nodded, it was good in his opinion, but he wasn't going to let her know that. His hands were firmly placed on his belt. Gwen could see this glint in his eyes. She decided to stay quiet for a moment, letting him talk first.

"You said you wanted to talk huh?" Gwen nodded. Gwen could see this glint in his eyes. She decided to stay quiet for a moment, letting him talk first. Tig walked a little closer to Gwen. "You don't talk to me like that in front of the others," his voice was very low, sending shivers towards Gwen's spine. He was downright angry and it terrified Gwen. "There won't be a next time you hear me?" Gwen nodded. "I want you to say it." Tig said, taking another step forward, diminishing the space between them even more. Gwen bit her lip. "Now isn't the time to be stubborn girl."

"I won't talk to you like that in front of the others again," her voice was barely above a whisper, her blue eyes looking up at him.

"Good, so what did you want to talk about hm?" He asked. Tig was completely aware that he had the upper-hand in this conversation, the blonde looked down for a moment and gathered her thoughts.

"Yeah, uhmm…," Gwen took her time to get herself together a bit. She wasn't so sure what she was feeling, but she knew she feared him at that moment. "Juice told me, that you told him, you fucked me. Don't do that. Don't spread rumors about me that ain't true, I-…"

"You what? You like Juicy?" He asked with a sneer, he saw the stubborn look appearing on Gwen's face again, he was enjoying pushing her buttons.

"Like him? Yeah. Sexually? I don't know. But I don't appreciate it if I am suddenly marketed as some sort of fucking _whore_, which I am not. Even the fucking croweaters thought that I was getting in bed with you."

"Well, you _did _get in bed with me babe," Tig pointed out.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about," Gwen retorted, now it was her time to be angry.

"And you also got in bed with Juicy from what I've heard, maybe you are a who-.." Before he could finish his sentence, Gwen slapped him in the face, leaving a nasty sting on his cheek. She saw Tig's eyes flare-up, she had crossed a line, but so did he.

"Don't you fucking _dare _to call me that ever again," she whispered, almost shaking with anger. Tig quickly recomposed himself and rubbed his cheek with his hand. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared down at Gwen, who was slowly losing it. She turned around and placed her hands on the kitchen counter, her back facing Tig.

Tig could see her shaking. The bitch had some nerve. "So what is it babe? You're not going to cry now, are you?"

"Fuck you Tig," Gwen turned around back to face him with tears in her eyes. "Everything I've worked for is falling apart. Monday I get fired, because of my connection with the club, then I still have bills to pay. And I can't move anywhere else, because I don't have the goddamn money. The worst part is, everybody knows what's going on, but me. I feel like a sitting duck. Nobody will tell me fucking anything, because the connection between me and the club is not strong enough. But it's good enough to get me fired and to get frowned upon like I am some fucking whore." Gwen took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "There you go."

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked. What did he have to do with the bomb she just dropped on him? Tig was surprised himself he was this composed. He never was this patient. Had it been a croweater, she would've faced a whole different side of him. The blonde took a deep breath once again, wiping away the tears that had slid down her cheek. The shaking had stopped and she seemed a little less tense.

"You make it even more complicated by telling people that I fucked you. You're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're confusing me." Why were bitches always this complicated? Why couldn't they just tell what their problem exactly was, without the goddamn guessing game? He was confusing her? What was he supposed to do with that? Tig rubbed his hands over his face, it still hurt where she hit him, but he had far worse. It felt like he was talking to the mother of his two daughters all over again. "Why did you tell Juice, that you fucked me? Is it because you wished you did, or did you just wanted to mess with him at my expense?" Tig kept silent at that.

"You know what," Tig started "I'm kinda done with your princessy behavior. You think you've got it though? Well, you're not the only one. Get your shit together and leave me out of it," Tig looked at the blonde who suddenly turned very quiet. "You need to stop talking back at people. Get that fucking head out of your ass. It's that your Kozik's little sister, that's the only reason why we've helped you so far. Don't forget that. Know your place." The girl was about to open her mouth when Tig's cellphone went off. "Yeah?" Tig listened to Clay on the phone and looked at Gwen who had grown awfully quiet. "Alright, I'll pick her-up." Tig hung-up the phone and looked at the blonde. "Grab a bag, you're coming with me. Don't ask questions. Juice got a lead."

* * *

**Thanks for reading (: Please review. I need to know what I'm doing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry guys it took me so long to upload. Especially since I reached 50 followers! Sorry for letting you guys down. My excuse is: a renaissance fair, project stress, Easter and now Kingsday. But above all: the lack of inspiration. Please feed my imagination with reviews, PMs relating to the story to speed up my writing process. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

Gwen had packed her bag in silence and now rode bitch with Tig. He couldn't tell when the last time was since somebody rode bitch with him, but thank god the bitch knew what she was doing. Leaning with him in the turns. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, just tight enough to give her some hold. Tig was grateful that she hadn't asked more questions besides if she should pack some shit for her work too, besides that she had stayed silent. He hadn't missed the frown on her face when he told her she would ride bitch with him. But he had no time for her to get her bike out of the garage and all that kind of stuff. They needed to get to the clubhouse as soon as possible. It wasn't that much of an urgent situation, but if Clay called he needed him as soon as possible, he would do as he asked. No questions. He would be there.

Jax probably would be pissed that he was called away from the doc. The boy needed to get his priorities straight. He was losing focus. Forgetting that the club came first and not some cunt. Tig didn't have a huge dislike for Tara, but he was weary of her. Most people could remember in what kind of emotional mess she left Jax when she skipped town without telling anyone. He wouldn't be surprised if Tara would do the same again. Maybe that's what bothered him about her, at one hand she was in, at the other hand she was out. He had the same kind of feeling with Gwen. At some points he thought she fitted right in, but often he felt she didn't belong with the club.

Tig got snapped out of his thoughts when he realized they were already at the parking lot. He parked his bike in the row besides the other bikes. He could feel that Gwen hopped off his bike when he killed the engine. Tig wanted to walk straight to the clubhouse once he got off his bike. When he passed her, the blonde grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "What?" Tig snapped turning back to face her. He didn't feel like having a conversation with her. His whole body tensed up at the sudden and unappreciated contact.

"I'm sorry for being a royal bitch and all, I just don't know how to deal with all this," she admitted.

"Just don't hit me again girl," he warned her, staring down at her. He hadn't forgiven the slap in his face just yet and thought it would be best to ignore her for a while. The blond nodded and followed him silently into the clubhouse where Jax, Juice, Chibs, Clay and Half Sack were already waiting for them to arrive.

"Glad you're here," Clay said.

"I'm sorry my issues cut your dinner short," Gwen's apology was quickly waved away by Clay.

"Juicy here found a lead, we're gonna take care of it tonight. Half Sack stays here to keep an eye on you. You're not to leave the clubhouse understand?" Gwen nodded to Clay's command

"Alright, anything else I should know about?" Tig could hear her uncertainty in her voice.

"Nothing to worry about darlin', we'll be fine," Jax drawled.

"Just be careful." Gwen said and the men stood up to leave.

"Prospect! Give the girl a room will ya?" Tig shouted towards Half Sack, who nodded nervously. That boy should grow more confident, but it as oh so much fun to see him get all worked up and nervous. Tig followed Clay outside the clubhouse and stopped near one of the picnic tables.

"You trust that girl?" Clay asked. Tig exactly knew what his question really was. Is she going to rat on the club? Tig tucked his hands in his pockets as Jax, Chibs and Juice made their way to the van. No colors tonight. What was he to answer to that? Yes, he had his doubts about the blonde. She was a whole bunch of nervousness and above all, she hadn't found her place yet within in the club. She was like Tara, but she hadn't grown up around the club. Her attitude was definitely a problem, but then again, she was Kozik's sister. He knew where she was coming from.

"Just give her some time man. I mean she ain't born into the club. She ain't an old lady or a croweater. Stuff is confusing her. Just give her time."

"Alright man, I trust your judgment. You know that right?"

"Yeah," Tig replied, his voice hoarse. His judgment about Ope was wrong. It got Donna killed, no way he would make the same mistake again. Especially not when it came to Gwen. "You coming, or are you going back to Gem?"

"Jax can handle it. Just keep an eye on him."

"Alright man, I got it," Tig said.

"Hurry up ye slow old men! We could've at least eaten some more of the fecking food!" Chibs shouted from across the parking lot as he stood beside the van.

"It's all part of the plan Chibby, the more for me!" Clay shouted, he smiled, flashing his teeth.

"As if you haven't had enough, ye fat bastard!" receiving laughs from Jax and Juice. Tig made his way over and sat in the back of the van together with Juice who explained the plan as they took off.

"What the hell?" The blonde shot up from the bed she was sleeping in when she heard loud laughter coming from the main room of the clubhouse. She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her hair braided to prevent the usual messy hair. Gwen was still dressed in her jeans and shirt as she walked back into the main room. She saw all the men laughing at Kip who looked absolutely terrified for a moment. The blonde frowned. "You guys alright?" The whole scene suddenly stopped and they quickly recomposed themselves as if nothing happened.

"Yeah...uh we got your stuff back," Juice said nervously. Gwen just laughed at the scene in front of her. She had no idea what happened, but the they looked like a bunch of kids who got caught at doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"Thanks, good to know," she replied, not sure what to say to that. "No trouble?"

"Nah, one guy shit his pants," Tig smiled.

"Yeah, but that was only when you threatened to cut off his balls and force feed it to him," Juice quipped and Gwen's facial expression contorted into disgust.

"That's just horrible," Gwen stated, and the guys laughed. "But thanks for getting my stuff back and all. Hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all darlin', you having a drink with us?" Jax asked.

"Need to work tomorrow," the blonde said, feeling her tiredness taking over. Yes she had dozed off earlier that night, but it felt like a good idea to be a little bit more well rested. "Plus I had a fair share of alcohol at your mom's."

"If you still got work."

"Thanks for reminding me off that fact Tig. It's very much appreciated," Gwen said with sarcastic tone. "It sounds just as wonderful as that one guy shitting himself. However I rather have no alcohol on my breath and a clear mind if I need to talk to the board."

"You'll be fine. You'll see," Chibs tried to cheer her up.

"Hope you're right," the blonde said "see you guys tomorrow." The men wished her a goodnight and burst out in another fit of laughter.

* * *

Gwen walked into the building an hour before her class would actually start. She went to the teacher's room and found it empty. It was quiet. There was one class playing at the playground outside, but besides that there was no noise. Under normal circumstances Gwen would have appreciated the quiet, but at this moment it only amplified her nervousness. "Miss Kozik?" Gwen's head snapped towards the headmaster of the school.

"Good morning mister Woods."

"I already hoped I could catch you before class. Please follow me to my office? I want to discuss something with you."

"Of course," Gwen replied, already knowing what was going to happen. Gwen had her backpack over her shoulder and followed the greying man to his office. He gestured for Gwen to take a seat, but got seated after he got seated. It was a deliberate choice to make her feel a little bit more confident.

"Miss Kozik, do you know why I wanted to have this conversation with you?" Woods asked. Gwen shook her head.

"No, I don't."

"Well I've understood from mister Lewis, that you are involved with Samcro. I, as a headmaster, am responsible for the children attending this school and their safety. I am afraid that your affiliation could affect their safety and that this affiliation could possibly influence your work in a negative manner," silence.

"I don't see how my presence in this building could possibly affect their safety besides the materials we're using in class. Even when we are doing things such as carving linoleum, I will be keeping a close eye on the kids. I tend to keep my work and private life separated and so far I've never had any problems doing so. To be fair with you, I am a surprised by the sudden commotion."

"I understand, however I do have my concerns. This, including your meager teacher experience, make it…."

"Make you doubt whether you choice the right person for this job. I really hope you do keep me as a teacher here, if not… I would like to know now, so that I can move on and look for other options." Gwen interrupted him, getting sick of the so-called professional talk. Woods was silent.

"I think it would be best, for both parties that we end this relationship."

"Perfect." Gwen said and stood-up to leave. "Thank you for the opportunity and good luck finding a new teacher who _does_ fit all the requirements."

"Miss Kozik!" Woods called as Gwen was already near the door.

"Yes?"

"You can work here till the end of the week."

"That's your problem now. Not mine. I thought my presence in the building affects the safety of the children? As a headmaster you sure would understand that the safety of the children is placed above mine and that it would be better for all parties involved that I vacated this building immediately." Gwen quickly slung the backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the office. She quickly put on her sunglasses as she left the building and took a deep breath.

_Nobody died. It's not a disaster. Everything will be fine. _She repeated the mantra to herself as she focused on her breathing for a moment as she walked towards the clubhouse. Her walk was angry and she took long strides, not looking up at the other people using the sidewalks. Before she realized she was back at Teller-Morrow Automotives, Chibs snapped Gwen out of her thoughts by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What are ye doin' here?" He asked.

"I got fired. He told me I could work there till the end of the week, but I told him that it was his problem now not mine. I'm so done with this shit." Chibs quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lead her towards one of the tables outside.

"Why did they fire ye?"

"Because that my presence in the building could possible affect the safety of the children, since I have a connection with the club. Fucking nonsense." Apparently Gemma had heard about the commotion and quickly walked out of the office towards Gwen and Chibs.

"Did he really say that you endangered the kid's lives?" Gemma asked with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Not in those words, but yeah, basically he did," Gwen admitted letting her head fall back looking up.

"Asshole. Maybe I need to remind him what the club did for that school."

"Gemma, please don't. Let that man dig his own grave," the blonde sighed.

"Honey, this only about you. It's about how he thinks about the club," Gemma lectured Gwen.

"Yeah and it once again confirms his beliefs. Just… let it go. I let it go. I'm happy I got my stuff back and this is just a sign that I should just stick to my own art or that I should work at a dull diner."

"Why don't you talk to Luanne?" Gemma asked. Gwen could feel Chibs stiffen up.

"You know that Koz would probably..."

"Kill somebody?" Gwen finished Chibs' sentence. "Yeah, but right now I am running out of options. However me getting paid for getting laid in front of a camera, ain't gonna happen," Gwen shuddered at that thought.

"If it's money ye need, ye can always ask," the Scot offered.

"Thanks Chibs, I appreciate it. but I've never been someone who begged for money. I won't be starting now," Gwen sighed. She was far too stubborn to accept money from somebody. Once, she made that mistake and it was a mistake she would never make again. Gwen was still grateful she got herself out of that situation, because it sure wasn't pretty.

"Still that asshole should be reminded what we did for that school of his," Gemma continued.

"I don't care Gemma, it's done. I just need to find a different way to make money," Gwen retorted, "you got Luanne's number for me or something? Maybe I could start discussing the possibilities with her."

"Ye sure lass?" Chibs asked with concern in his voice. Gwen could basically feel his disapproval, she didn't even want to think about how that same disapproval would feel from her brother.

"No. From teacher to somebody who works in the adult entertainment industry. I mean, what a career move," the cynical tone her voice was hard to miss.

"The probably already did a movie about that," Gemma joked who looked up Luanne's number in her cell.

"Yeah I bet they did, just fucking wonderful," the blonde muttered. Gemma showed Gwen the number, who quickly put it in her phone. "Thanks Gem, I still need to think about it though. If she wants me in front of a camera, I am gone." Gemma quickly made her way back into her office when the phone rang and Gwen sat in silence next to Chibs. The Scot offered the blonde a smoke and Gwen was grateful for the distraction.

"Ye doin' alright lass'?"

"Yeah, just figuring shit out I suppose."

"Ye talked to Tiggy?" The blonde nodded. She wasn't so sure where this conversation was headed, but it didn't surprise her either. She had the feeling that Chibs would've a more nuanced opinion on the matter. "How did it go?"

"Nah, not too good," Gwen admitted.

"Aye, I thought so, one side of his cheek was a wee bit red," the Scot chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, well that happens if you're about to call me a whore," Gwen joked, "we've reached some sort of an understanding though." Gwen took another drag of her cigarette.

"Why did ye need to talk to him?" Gwen slowly exhaled all the smoke and looked ahead of her over the parking lot. She never was much of a smoker, but only smoked when she was really stressed out. It had surprised her that she hadn't tried to silence the feeling of anxiety earlier with some nicotine.

"He told Juice that we fucked. Which isn't true for the record," Gwen remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out how Chibs would respond to all the drama, she was about to explain to him. "For some reason that upset Juice, who left my house immediately after he had confronted me with the rumor. Then at the clubhouse the croweater started bugging me about the same thing. You know the rest." Gwen looked over to Chibs who just shook his head. "Yeah I feels like being in college all over again. Don't tell them that," the blonde quickly added.

"Oh lass, you need ta stop riling those boys up," Chibs mused.

"Me? Riling them up? What did I do?" Gwen realized Chibs was joking with her, making her roll with her eyes. "I just need to figure out what to do with my life." Gwen thought out loud.

Normally she wasn't that worried about the future. Once she got in college she had finally escaped all the drama from home, since then she hadn't really worried about the future. The only thing she had set her mind on was getting her bachelor in fine arts. She'd thought that everything would work out itself afterwards, but she was struggling money wise ever since. Yes, the money she inherited from her mother was nice, but then there were still debts that needed to be paid off. The house was the only things that was somewhat profitable for her to sell, but soon was invested in her first house she had now left for a job she didn't have anymore.

"What do _you_ want?" Chibs asked and Gwen looked at him. What did she want? It was silent for a long time.

"I want to go for a ride, make art and get drunk."

* * *

**please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys, this time a quick update instead of almost two weeks. A big thank you for the people who took the time to review and also a thank for the people who followed and faved the story. Anyways chapter 17, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

And that was exactly what she did. Go for a ride, make art, get drunk. Gwen took a seat on the couch of Julia who was cooked a huge dish of pasta like she used to when they were back in college. Gwen had made sure he stuff were back in her house before she took off to Portland. She had called Julia her best friend, that she probably would arrive somewhere in the middle the night.

"So, last night we were both too drunk and too tired to talk, but why are you here? How are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Julia exclaimed as she handed Gwen a huge dish of pasta with fresh tomato sauce with basil. Gwen gladly took the plate and took a bite. She slept most of the day since the nine hour ride was a bit much after the whole conversation with Woods.

"Seriously Jules, I am going to live here. I fucking missed your pastas," Gwen dug in again and enjoyed the taste of good food. Gwen had been cooking some cheap meals ever since she got to Charming, but non really seemed to be satisfying. The only proper food she had really eaten, was probably during Gemma's family dinner.

"Na-ah girl, you're not getting out of this so easily. What happened?" Julia always saw right through Gwen and always made her feel like she could tell her anything. Sometimes the sweet black haired and tattooed woman was scarily close to guessing the truth. Gwen took a deep breath and carefully thought about how she would break it to her.

"My brother and I are having contact again. And at the moment I live in Charming, California, where I have contact with his club a lot," the blonde just hoped that Julia would accept this version with as little details as possible. "I moved there, because I got a job. I got fired at the beginning of my second week, due my connection with the club. And now I am trying to figure out what to do with my life. That's why I am here, I was hoping you could give me some perspective on this. Plus it's nice to talk to someone who I can actually trust."

Julia looked at the blonde and took a sip of her wine. "You know, that sounds pretty fucked up."

"Thank you," was Gwen's dry reply.

"Do you _want _to be involved with the club? I don't know much about MC life, but it can get pretty dangerous."

"I don't want to let my brother down." Gwen admitted and Julia just frowned as they took another bite from their pasta.

"You don't have any obligations towards your brother. I mean brothers. Anthony tried to manipulate you into taking a different study if not quit with art and studying in general. Your parents were even worse when it came to your study. Herman left when you were six years old to do whatever he did and only popped up during birthdays and that kind of shit. You don't know him. He doesn't know you. He shouldn't have any power over your life. You worked so hard to get out of that mess with your parents and all, why would you give up now?" Julia sat back and let Gwen work her thoughts out after the bomb she just dropped on her.

"I want to continue with my art, but currently my sales are not good enough to support me. I need to take a job on the side and there is this woman who might have something for me."

"What kind of job is it?" The dark haired woman asked refilling both their glasses with wine.

"Uhm well, I am not sure yet. However she's in the adult entertainment industry."

"Porn."

"Yeah. I already told her I didn't want to be in front of the camera and stuff." Gwen could practically feel the judgmental eyes of Julia. It made her nervous. Julia would probably think of it as a bad idea. And the blonde couldn't help but agree with her if she would say so.

"You sure? I mean… Gwen, just don't do it. If you want I'll take you as an apprentice at my tattoo shop, I know you've got talent. But please, _please, _ don't ever go back into the sex industry. I know you were stripping to pay for college, but you worked so _hard _to get out there. Why jump back right in?" Gwen knew that Julia was right. It was not want she wanted. But what did she want? Maybe it was time to work harder on her art and make new connections. Get herself out there. "Hun, you should do whatever you want to do, just don't make a mistake you might regret. If you need me I'm here."

"Thank you," Gwen said softly, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but quickly pushed them back. "A lot happened… I just can't tell you everything."

"It's okay. Just eat your pasta we can talk about it later too," Julia said and sprinkled more parmesan over her pasta.

"This is really random, but the house I bought, it had a stripper pole." Julia almost choked on her food as she couldn't stop her laughter. "You can laugh all you want, but it's been great for the work outs." Julia lost it and put her plate back on the coffee table and tried to catch her breath. They both had missed fooling around.

* * *

The next morning Gwen woke up on the couch, her stomach grumbling as she smelled the scent of fresh pancakes. The blonde slowly sat up and saw Julia serving the pancakes on a plate. "Just on time sleepy head." The dark-haired woman almost burst out in laughing. "You still got the worst bedhead." Gwen looked at her hair and she couldn't agree more. It was a mess.

"It will never get any better," Gwen mused "it always looks like I just had sex, but it's never the case."

"No hot biker you want to spend the night with?" Julia joked.

"Nah," Gwen replied and dug into her pancakes.

"You know you can't lie to me right?" she said raising and eyebrow. "Come on, tell me!" Gwen sighed.

"It's… complicated. I'm not sure if I like anybody, well like…"  
"Get to the point darling." Julia ordered her.

"There is this one man, called Tig. I don't know. He was a friend of my brother, but something happened between them and now he hates Herman with his guts," Gwen decided to use Herman with her instead of Kozik to prevent confusion. "Anyways, he gets on my nerves and I am not sure whether it's the good or the bad kind."

Gwen explained all the things that happened. The first time at the clubhouse, the night of the break-in. At the end of her story Julia just looked at her and shook her head. "You're in way too deep." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "He good looking?" The blonde looked at Julia with a frown.

"Well, he's different," Gwen replied and Julia shook her head. "He's not the standard definition of handsome, but you know…"

"Oh girl, this is bad."

"Shut up. I'm not so sure how I feel about him."

"Normally I say just be careful, but for you my advice will be. Have fun. Live a little," Julia told her. "Now eat the pancakes, get ready. You will be my apprentice for the day in the shop. You up for it?"

"Of course, I would love to!" Gwen exclaimed. Feeling genuinely excited to do something new. She had a deep love for art, and tattooing was just a different art form for her. The blonde didn't think she would ever be a tattoo artist, but it would be fun to take a look into the world of tattooing.

* * *

"Hello?" the blonde answered her phone as she walked towards the back of the tattoo shop. She had been busy cleaning the work place, sketching away on the many stencils, receiving a lot of tips and tricks from Julia and even from the sceptic Dave, who started to slowly warm up to her during the day.

"Where the hell are you?" Her brother's voice shouted through the phone. Gwen rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong this time?

"I headed up north. What's going on?"

"You left without saying anything to anyone," Gwen could hear the angry undertone in Kozik's voice. "Plus you didn't answer anyone's calls."

"I told Chibs that I was heading up north, but yeah I haven't been too specific."

"Where are you now?"

"If you're in Tacoma I'm basically around the corner. I'm Portland at a friend's. I'm trying to figure out what my plan is going to be." Julia came walking back from the toilet and looked at Gwen with a questioning look.

"You okay?" She whispered softly. Gwen nodded and continued listening to the silence at the other end.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kozik asked after a while.

"Because I always calling you when something bad happens. I didn't want to worry you."

"Well you did. What happened?"

"How about I talk to you face to face alone or something instead of talking over the phone?"

"Sounds good to me. Where are you at?"

"You know Get it Right Tattoo?"

"Heard of it. Yeah, I know where it is."

"I'm there at the moment. My friend, she owns it. I could ride up to Tacoma right now if you aren't too busy?"

"Sure, no problem. See you at the clubhouse?"

"Just gimme the address or the directions and I'll be there." Kozik gave Gwen the address and she scribbled it down on a piece of tracing paper. "I'll see you within three hours."

"How slow are you going to ride?"

"As slow as I want. I could start speeding, but I won't be able to afford the ticket."

"So cheap sis."

"Well, _brother,_ if I get a ticket you'll be paying for it."

"Deal."

"See you in a bit." Gwen said and hung up the phone.

"You're going?" Julia asked. Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to Tacoma. I'll will be back though."

"You need to stop at my apartment?"

"Yeah, I need to be back in Charming soon."

"Cool, just look in the ugly dragon statue I made, the one near the door. A spare key is there. Make sure you lock the door behind you and put the key back."

"Will do. Thanks Jules."

"Thank me in a different way. You're still an empty canvass, right?"

"Yes," Gwen said in an unsure tone.

"Let your first tattoo be made by me. I would love that." Gwen grinned at Julia's offer.

"Deal, once I know what I want. I'll let you do it."

"Perfect. I'll see you soon. Just let me know how everything went." Julia walked over and gave Gwen a tight hug. "It was good to see you again. Hope to see you soon." Gwen couldn't promise Julia to stop on her way back, but did tell her she would come over when she had the time. It had been enough for her old friend to get even more excited. "Start thinking on your tattoo!" Julia shouted as Gwen hopped on her bike ready to take off.

* * *

Gwen pulled her bike onto the parking lot of the clubhouse in Tacoma and she could see the frowns on the faces of several hang-arounds, sweetbutts and a couple members. Gwen removed her helmet after she killed her engine and tried to fix her hair. She could already see one of the members walking towards her. He eyed her bike and then Gwen who looked over his patches. _Nothing special. _

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Herman," Gwen said dryly not wanting to use their last name.

"Who's looking?"

"Gwen Kozik, his sister." Gwen replied and she could see the confusion on his face. "Is he here or is he on a last minute run?"

"Gwen!" a voice came from behind the man in front of her. Herman quickly jogged towards her and Gwen smiled as she still sat on her bike. "You're quick."

"I told you if I did get caught with speeding, the ticket would be yours to pay," Gwen joked and got off her bike hugging her brother.

"Gwen," the blonde extended her hand to the unfamiliar member who introduced himself as Bowie.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"No problem. I get it." Bowie walked off, leaving Gwen alone with her brother. "Can I stay the night here?" She asked and Kozik nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. You can also stay at my place, but I haven't been around there much lately. Happy lives with me just keep that in mind. He doesn't like any mess though. Just warning ya."

"No I get it. You sure he doesn't mind if I stay at your place?" Kozik shrugged his shoulders.

"I pay for the house, so he doesn't really have a say whether you can stay yes or no." Gwen chuckled.

"Good."

"Come on, let's introduce you," Kozik said and Gwen followed him towards his brothers. _His brothers_. It still sounded weird in her opinion.

"So you're Gwen," his patches read president. "Lee," he extended his hand and Gwen shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. How long are you staying?" Lee asked.

"Not sure. Want to be back before Bobby's welcome home party. So not too long I guess."

"Well, you're welcome to come here anytime. It's good to finally meet you."

"Thanks," the blonde replied.

"Come on, let's get you something to drink," Lee said and the Koziks followed him inside the clubhouse.

* * *

Talking with Lee had been nice. He had been genuinely interested in Gwen and also expressed to Kozik that he could understand why he kept his sister out of the club. Which felt a little awkward in Gwen's opinion. He was different from Cay, which Gwen appreciated. She could never get an idea what Clay was thinking, Lee seemed a little bit more open, but maybe that could be façade. Gwen decided not to read too much into it all and was glad she saw her brother again. Both parked the bike in front of a small home, maybe it was slightly bigger in comparison with Gwen's house, but it was small nonetheless especially for two men.

"Well this is it," Herman said and opened the front door. Gwen could see it was super tidy, making her a little uncomfortable.

"Damn, I didn't expect it to be _this _tidy," she said with a chuckle, taking off her palladiums near the door, not wanting to piss off Happy. "Where's Hap?"

"On a run, he's supposed to come back today or tomorrow," Gwen nodded to Kozik's reply.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll stay on the couch or sleep at the clubhouse." Gwen carefully placed her backpack against one of the couches. It didn't really seem like a bachelor pad since it seemed so tidy and impersonal. "Want a drink, something to eat?"

"Drinks are always nice," Gwen said and sat down on the couch. Herman walked away and revealed a bottle of Jack, making her smile.

"I'm gonna order pizza, that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure, it's not like I want to cook anyways." Her brother grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number of the pizza joint closest to his place and ordered two pizzas. Kozik took a seat in a chair and leaned back handing the bottle of Jack to Gwen, not bothering by getting two glasses.

"So, what happened that mad you ride all the way up here without telling anyone?" Kozik asked not sure how to start the conversation.

"A _lot_," Gwen replied after she took a swig from the bottle. "I got the job, it went alright, However they didn't like my connection with the club. Then people broke into my home. I got out after I shot somebody in his foot. Went to Tig's since my house is closest to him. Stayed there for the rest of the night. Had a fight with a croweater the next day. I won. Sorry that needs to be said. Dinner at Gemma's. Got my stolen stuff back, thanks to the club. Then last Monday I got fired and I was kinda done with everything so I decided to visit Julia in Portland. Clear my mind, think about job opportunities."

"With job opportunities you mean working in porn," Kozik could see Gwen visibly tense-up at his remarks. She swallowed and he just waited for her to talk.

"Chibs?" Gwen asked and Kozik nodded. Ever since Bobby's arrest Chibs had been filling him in about Gwen, when needed. Including her current dilemma. Gwen probably would be pissed off about it, but she needed to understand that they wanted the best or her. "But yeah, porn. Not in front of the camera though. More like backstage stuff." Kozik just raised his eyebrow and Gwen just looked at him. "I'm running out of options. I bought a new house, I got bills to pay."

"And you're gonna be working in the sex industry? Porn? Really? After all that work you put into your art and…"

"How the hell do you think I paid for my college fees? My books, my supplies? Do you really think that that shitty father of ours helped me out money wise? Do you really think that mom could give me some money in secret? No. I worked as a goddamn stripper and I hated it. I wouldn't consider it if it wasn't necessary," Gwen could feel herself shaking as her brother said nothing and just looked at her, not betraying any kind of emotion. "I even asked Anthony to help me out back then, but he refused. Yet he's there to read mom's will. Fucking vulture." Gwen leaned back on the couch trying to get herself back under control.

"Did he know what you were doing?" He asked, his voice strained. The small blonde nodded. He could feel his blood starting to boil. _That selfish fucker. _"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Kozik asked and Gwen threw her hands up in the air.

"Where the fuck _were _you? Most of the fucking time I didn't even know where you were! I saw you a couple of times a year and I am not going to _beg _for money. Then I probably needed to explain why I needed the money plus the whole stripping part," Gwen was downright angry, "I was ashamed of what I did. I looked up to you." They were both silent for a long time. Gwen quickly grabbed the bourbon from her brother and took a large swig. "I felt like a fuck up."

Kozik had no idea. But then again, how was he supposed to know. He knew she was snapping at him, because she felt powerless. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him towards Anton, since he hadn't informed him, nor helped Gwen when she needed help. He took a deep breath and looked at his little sister. "Listen," Gwen was about to open her mouth again but he gave her look to shut her up. "I can give you money, to invest in your business. But I want you to be serious about it and _not _contact Luanne or even _think _about going back into you know…" Gwen was about to interrupt him again "Just hear me out for one second, goddamn it Gwen! I wish I had known! Just let me do something right for this once."

"Sorry," Gwen mumbled and kept silent.

"I have enough money and I want to help you. I'll give you some money and you invest it in your art. Nothing else. Bills are fine too, you know things you need to live. You can pay me back later if you want, but only if you can. Don't even argue with me on this. Just let me do this for you," Kozik pleaded. He felt guilty enough for leaving Gwen in the mess called his 'parents'. Gwen gave him a tiny nod. "Plus you're going to move out of that goddamn neighborhood. I don't even see why I haven't asked that earlier."

"He-.."

"No fucking argument Gwen. I'm serious about this."

"Okay," was her small reply.

"Now give me that bottle," Kozik grabbed the bottle and took a swig himself. "You're not a fuck up, you hear me? I am proud of you. You are probably the most stable of three of us. Even Anton got himself into trouble a couple of times."

"Thanks but, you guys weren't the only ones who got into trouble though." Gwen smiled. "So… what did you do in the past couple of years? It might sound weird, but… you know. It feels like I just started to get to know you."

"One thing at the time," Kozik said cryptically and handed her the bottle.

"Agreed, finding out that I was a stripper is enough for one evening." Thank god the doorbell rang. Kozik stood up, opening the door for the delivery boy. They exchanged the money for pizza and soon the smell of heavenly goodness filled the living room.

There was no exchange of words when they ate their pizza. They still needed to get back used to being brother and sister again. Well, getting back used to the brother and sister concept, maybe family was a better word. Still it felt familiar, safe in a certain way. Kozik had turned on the TV, Gwen laid down on the couch after they had finished their pizza. "Gwen," Kozik said softly when he saw his little sister dozing off. "Come on, you can sleep in my bed instead of this cheap ass couch." Gwen yawned and slowly got up. He could see she was exhausted. He took her back and walked in front of her. He opened his bedroom door, revealing a fairly large bed and a room that was slightly more personal in comparison with the rest of the house. Gwen sat down on the bed and mouthed a thank you as Kozik dumped her bag on the chair. She looked at a picture on his nightstand of a woman with a baby and Gwen looked at Kozik with confusion. _Shit. _He hadn't thought about that. Normally he didn't need to worry about that kind of stuff. Happy already knew and Kozik wasn't comfortable to keep that kind of personal shit in his dorm. "Another day, kay?" Gwen nodded again in agreement. "Bathroom is through that door, I'll be at the clubhouse tonight. Will be back in the morning."

"Sure no problem. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Hey, that's the least I could do for bleeding on your kitchen table," he said, "good night Gwen, call me if you're leaving the house or going somewhere, alright?"

"Yeah, night Herman." Kozik smiled as he heard her call him Herman. Somehow, this time, it didn't annoy him.

* * *

**A little bit more of a background chapter. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review or a pm. Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter is up! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the people who reviewed, followed and faved the story. **

**I don't own anything of the Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

Gwen looked at her cellphone. 2am. It was still way too early to be awake. She rolled out of the bed opening the door towards the hallway. The blonde sleepily walked towards the kitchen hoping that drinking some water would magically make her tired enough to fall back a sleep. When she opened the fridge she heard the front door open. Before Gwen could even say hi, she could see that Happy had already aimed his gun at her head. "Jesus Hap," Gwen said with a squeaky voice "put that thing down." Happy slowly lowered the gun and looked at Gwen who was now shaking.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked with his typical raspy voice. She didn't miss the edge in his voice. He was not pleased.

"Ko- Herman told me I could crash here…," Gwen now looked at his shirt and back into Happy's dark eyes. "Why is there so much blood on your shirt?" At that moment she felt like little red riding hood visiting her grandmother. But she was very much aware that it was the wolf that stood in front of her and not her grandma. The fridge remained open, the soft humming killing the silence in the room. The light from the fridge enabled her to see some colors in the dark. Happy turned on the light, Gwen closed the fridge, completely forgetting to grab a bottle of water. She had no idea whether she was going to be sick at the sight of so much blood, but it sure wasn't pleasant.

"None of your business girl," he said, hanging his cut over one of the wooden dining chairs.

"You whole?"

"Yeah," was his short reply. Why the fuck hadn't Kozik told him the girl would be staying at their place? If he knew the gash would be here he would've gone towards the clubhouse instead, before she would start asking questions

"Doesn't look like it," the blonde said, gesturing towards the small cut on his cheek.

"A scratch," he said before stalking off towards the bathroom. He needed to get rid of all the blood in his clothes. Gwen watched Happy as he walked towards the bathroom. A shiver ran down her spine. She was about to walk back to her bedroom when she remembered that she had actually walked towards the kitchen for a bottle of water. She quickly walked towards her brother's bedroom and flopped back on the bed. Her head still filled with the images of Happy aiming a gun at her plus the blood on his shirt. She already knew you should never mess with Happy, but this was a good reminder. Gwen screwed open the water bottle and enjoyed the refreshment. _Men being bloody seems to become a theme in my life. _Gwen mused as she set the bottle of water on the nightstand. She closed her eyes and tried to keep the nasty images of Happy aiming a gun at her head and all that blood on his shirt out of her head.

* * *

The next morning Gwen woke up and walked towards the bathroom with some clean clothes and toiletries underneath her arm. She made sure she locked both doors, the one towards the hallway and the one towards Herman's room. She turned on the shower and once it was hot she quickly stepped underneath the hot stream of water. The hot water relaxed her muscles, however in the back of her mind she couldn't push away the fact that Happy probably washed a shitload of blood away in the same place. The thought made her shiver for a moment. Gwen quickly tried to push that thought away and focused on her morning routine.

"Fucking hell girl how long are you gonna take in there?" Happy's voice bellowed through the door, snapping Gwen out of her thoughts.

"As long as I need. I'm done in a bit," Gwen shouted back, getting slightly annoyed. Okay she was underneath the shower for about fifteen minutes now, but still. This was reminding her of her time in college and her roommates, when everybody wanted to use the bathroom at the same time.

"Just hurry the fuck up!"

"What? Did somebody die or something?" Gwen snapped back immediately regretting her reaction. _It seems I always piss off the wrong people. First Tig, now Happy. _Suddenly it became eerie quiet. Gwen could only hear the water of the shower beating down on the tiles underneath her and the screen.

"What the hell is going on?" She heard her brother's voice shout in the distance. Happy shouted something with _"Bitch is taking too long". _Gwen decided to turn of the shower and quickly dried herself with a towel and pulled on some clothes before the whole situations escalated. Make-up and hair could wait. When she walked into the bedroom she already saw her brother walking in.

"What the hell Gwen? Why can't you just let something slide for one fucking moment?" Herman seethed. "You're in my house Gwen. Not yours. You respect my brothers. If not, I suggest you get out." Gwen took a moment of silence, before replying. She had crossed the line with her brother and he could have a lot from her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry for what? Hmm?"

"I will apologize to Happy, I wasn't thinking. The words left my mouth…"

"And _that _is going to get you killed in this world. Not thinking. Get your head of your ass. Do your girly shit. I brought you some breakfast, Hap is out." he told her and walked out of his room, back to the living room

Not that much later Gwen came walking into the living room, feeling relieved that she didn't have to face Happy. "Don't worry about it, just let him be for a while." Kozik told his sister when he saw the worried frown on her face. "Eat." He showed her the foam package. Gwen opened it and was greeted by the mouth-watering scent of sausages, bacon and eggs.

"Thanks," Gwen said and took place at the kitchen table across of Herman.

"You talk to the others like that?" Kozik asked, referring to his brothers. His sister shrugged her shoulder to his annoyance. He needed to know. He had a reputation to keep up with.

"I try not to. It happened a couple of times though… I mean, I'm not used to people telling me what to do anymore," she told him. Kozik nodded. He get it. That's why _he _left the house in the first place. He was sick and tired of people telling him what to do.

"You better get used to it quick. For your own safety," he told her. "You probably remember the times when I was fighting with ma and dad right?" She nodded as she tried to fit a large piece of bacon in her mouth. "I wanted to get away from control and all, but that didn't work out for me. I went to the marine got in. Fuck, I hated the authority there at times. But that same structure saved me."

"But when you got back you were…" She wanted to say a mess, "different. Not that I blame you, because I can't even imagine where you've been through."

"Not the point. What I'm trying to tell you is, that they are trying to help you. They want to keep you safe. And in order to stay safe you need to follow orders sometimes. Because you've no idea what's going on."

"It would be helpful if you could indicate me what's going on, I mean… I know nothing. I feel like this lost duckling. If people actually told me what's going on, I would probably actually listen." Kozik shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way. You show them you respect them, listen to them. You will earn their trust. Once you've got their trust they will tell you what you need to know." Gwen frowned. "I know it's hard for you, but in this world we've got to be careful."

"Do you trust me?" Gwen asked with a small voice. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. Kozik wanted to punch himself in the face for what he just said. He followed her train of thoughts immediately after her question.

"I trust you Gwen, really I do. But, I'm afraid once you know, you'll run away. If not rat, because you're scared. Your only connection with the club is me. And I can't be there all the time for you to tell you what's going on, or what you need to do. I'm too far away for that." He knew he didn't say it perfectly how he wanted to bring the message. He just hoped she would understand.

"Okay," she said. Continuing eating her breakfast.

"So now I'm curious, who did you piss-off?" He asked.

"Tig mostly," she said and Kozik couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. "What proud of me or something? Seriously, he's nosy. What's the big deal between the two of you anyways?"

"And he hasn't killed you yet?" Kozik asked with an amused voice. Gwen shook her head she took a bite from her sausage.

"Nah, not yet anyways. He gets on my nerves though. Not the point. What is the issue between the two of you?" Kozik sighed. She would probably find this ridiculous.

"It's about a dog, Missy, you probably remember her,"

"Of course I do, you showed me pictures of her."

"He blames me that she died," he said looking at the table for a moment. "It became so bad that I patched into Tacoma."

"It worked out well for you," Gwen said, gesturing towards his Sergeant at Arms patch.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Plus you've got a hell of a roommate who will literally break my door down and whose looks can actually kill, who doesn't want that?" Gwen joked. Kozik shook his head.

"He isn't here as much as he used to, he went nomad."

"Nomad?"

"A nomad is somebody who doesn't belong to a particular chapter, but travels around to help different charters. You met Quinn, he's president of the Nomads."

"Ah, I get it."

"Just finish your breakfast, we go for a ride later," he told her. Still not so sure if it was a good idea to go on a little tour with her. Suddenly he saw a sparkle in her eyes that almost wanted to make him laugh.

* * *

"I seriously need to work-out after this trip," Gwen muttered as she looked at her steak with fries and salad on the side. "First pasta at Julia's, then pancakes in the morning, pizza and then this morning's breakfast. And now…this," Gwen gestured to her plate. Herman just chuckled.

"When you leaving?"

"I think I should be heading out tomorrow though, Bobby is getting home. Not sure if I'm up for a party, but maybe it's good for me."

"Happy is heading out that way too, tomorrow."

"Meaning I should ride with him," Gwen sighed, "I just hope he doesn't want to kill me anymore." She had no idea how to survive that trip. "You sure this is a good idea, because I don't-"

"I'll talk to him about it. It would be wise you apologized and not pull any of that shit back on the road."

"Noted," she said taking another bite from her steak. "So who was that woman and that baby on that picture? Or is this a too touchy subject?" Gwen asked, trying to steer away from the uncomfortable Happy conversation. That conversation probably would only turnout to become another conversation about: you shouldn't talk to members like that. Kozik took a deep sigh and looked up from his plate at Gwen.

"You can shut up about it towards other people? Nobody needs to know," he warned and his sister nodded. "Okay, that woman, she was my old lady."

"And that kid is yours," Gwen said, she already knew that from her gut, but hearing it from her brother's mouth was a different story. "I'm an aunt…" she murmured, not really comprehending the situation.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. The club- she just couldn't handle it. She took Kendra with her and left when I was on a run one night."

_Kendra Kozik. _Gwen thought. She was an aunt. And Herman was a father of a kid he didn't raise. She could see it was still difficult for him to talk about. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "It's never too late," she told him, "you still see her once in a while?" He nodded.

"Yeah," his voice was hoarse. "Last time got canceled though. Not sure if I should contact her."

"Just do it. If she wants to see you, she will say yes. And don't give-up after the first time trying."

"She turns 19 soon," he told her "not sure what to get her though, most of the time she wants nothing to with me or my money. Thanks to her mom."

"What's her mom's name?"

"Jennifer," Kozik quickly took another sip from his drink and Gwen squeezed his hand once again before continuing with eating.

"How's she doing? Kendra, I mean."

"Not sure, she doesn't tell me much lately, so not too good I think," he admitted. "I feel like I let her down, even worse than our father at some points." Gwen stayed quiet for a moment.

"You're nothing like that son of a bitch," she said after a couple of minutes of silence. "You've never hit her, you've never… That asshole ruined mom. I am glad he's gone to god knows where. I don't fucking care actually. Mom did a lot better without that goddamn prick." She took a deep breath when she noticed that she got angry even thinking about that man. "What I'm trying to say is, you don't know. You didn't really get the opportunity to raise your daughter. I mean it wasn't your choice that Jennifer took your daughter away. I truly think that that shitty father of ours, wasn't even half the man you are now. I'm serious," she added when he saw some sort denial on Kozik's face.

"Thanks," both continued to eat their lunch in a welcome silence.

* * *

The ride back towards the house was nice and quiet, she always enjoyed a change in scenery. It inspired her and it gave her energy. Yet Gwen was nervous knowing she had to deal with Happy soon. Kozik had headed to church and promised to talk to Happy before church about the plan he had set-up for them. Gwen had thought about arguing she could get back to Charming on her own, but this time she would offer him this piece of mind to him.

So now she was sitting in the living room sketching away in her tiny sketchbook she brought along on the road so she could sketch or write down her rough ideas for her art. She wanted to decide on a theme as soon possible so she could started getting a gallery and make herself a deadline. If Herman was really willing to invest in her, she wouldn't waste her chance. It needed to be something good. Gwen heard the rumbling of a bike getting closer to the house. "Hey," Gwen said not even looking up from her sketchbook until the realized she hadn't received an answer. _Shit, Happy. _It was a weird to match those two contradicting words together. Happy suddenly had gotten a whole different meaning. Gwen closed her sketchbook and looked at the stoic and angry looking man. "Kozik told you about the trip to Charming thing?" He gave single nod, looking down at her. "Beer?" She asked and when he didn't reply, she just walked to the fridge and got the two of them a beer. She handed the bottle to Happy after she got the caps off. He just looked at her in silence as he took a sip. "Okay, first of all, sorry. Sorry for disrespecting you. I'm just not used to people telling me what to do and that kind of stuff. The words left my mouth before I could take them back. I wasn't thinking," Gwen looked Happy in the eye. She was extremely pleased with herself that her voice didn't shook.

"Just don't give me lip girl," he told her and sat down on the couch.

"Anything else?"

"Along the road you stay at least 10 cars length away from me, you got that?"

"Yeah, no problem," she replied to his strange request. Not that much later Kozik arrived at the house and looked at Gwen. Gwen nodded, indicating that all was good. For now at least.

* * *

The goodbyes between the Kozik's hadn't been an emotional one. Kozik just told her to keep herself in check and think before she actually said something. Her brother was in an MC, yet he seemed the more rational one. He had given her some money and ordered her to find a new house in a better neighborhood as soon as possible. Gwen had no doubt she had no time to slack, since Chibs probably was already informed by her brother. Yes she was sad to leave so early, but on the other hand if they would keep on having emotional heart to hearts about their past, she probably would need a holiday of at least two months. The blonde was happy to be back on the road. She just needed to keep an eye on Happy who rode at least ten cars length in front of her, if not more. Suddenly Happy to an exit and rode onto the parking lot of a diner. Gwen's stomach rumbled in agreement. It was around twelve 'o clock and she guessed this was probably only stop they would make to actually take a break. Maybe another stop or two to use a bathroom, but she didn't count on it.

Happy waited for her near his bike as she parked it next to his. "My treat," Gwen said as they walked inside. They were immediately greeted by the smell of delicious food, but Gwen didn't even want to think about a burger right now. It still felt as if the steak of yesterday afternoon hadn't digested yet together with the other delicious meals of the past couple of days. They sat down in a boot and Gwen quickly looked through the menu. Happy didn't even bothered to look. She guessed that he came here quite often, already knowing what he would take. Soon the waitress walked up to them and asked for their order. Gwen took a small meal, while Happy ordered for "the usual". Gwen looked outside towards the road and grabbed her sketchbook, drawing away some random ideas. She knew it wouldn't bother the tattooed man. He would only get annoyed with the useless small talk. Plus talking could only give him more reason to get angry with her. After couple of silent minutes the food appeared on their table. The waitress doing her best to impress Happy. A smile played on Gwen's lips as she saw the young woman walk away.

"What?" Happy asked with his signature voice.

"She's doing her best to impress you Happy. Yet she is faced by a fucking castle wall," she told him digging into her Caesar salad. Happy looked at her salad and she just decided to ignore it. He probably didn't approve.

"That gonna keep you on your bike girl? Because we ain't stopping for food anymore."

"Yeah, the steak of yesterday filled me pretty well," she sprinkled more dressing over her salad that was served in a small container on the side. Gwen wanted to tell him that she was named Gwen and not girl, but didn't want him to lose his nerve. _I'm so considerate. _She thought with a sarcastic voice. It was hard for her to keep that smile from coming, but succeeded. The plates were now empty and were taken away by the waitress named Stacy.

"What you're doing?" Happy asked as Gwen stood up from the booth.

"Toilet Hap, what do you think?" She said softly and walked off to the toilet. Gwen quickly looked in the mirror and sighed when she saw her helmet hair. She shook her head and found a fairly clean bathroom stall.

Not that much later she walked back towards the booth where she saw Happy looking through her sketches. Thank god she had already bought a new one so she wouldn't face another person looking at her drawing of Juice. He would tell her brother and then Herman would flip. "What you're working on?" Happy asked, looking through one the drawings she just made.

"I'm trying to pick a theme for my new series. Not sure if I'm going to make photos or paintings. Maybe a combination of both."

"What's your theme?"

"Not sure yet, I'll let you know once I've decided on a couple." Gwen was surprised by Happy's genuine interest. "You an artist yourself?"

"Yeah, I tattoo." A smile appeared on her face, she was impressed.

"Love to see some of your work someday." Happy nodded and Gwen asked for the bill. The girl being surprised by the fact that Gwen paid instead of Happy. Both walked up to their bikes and strapped their helmets on, ready for the second part of their trip.

* * *

Gwen and Happy were getting closer and closer to Charming. It felt like there was a weight lifted from Gwen's shoulders after their small art talk. She knew that he still was pissed at her, but then again, when wasn't he? After a couple of minutes they finally drove past "_Welcome in Charming_" sign, Gwen still kept her distance from Happy as they drove onto the parking lot and she parked her bike near the guest spots. The darkness already set in and she couldn't wait to get herself some food. She stretched herself as she got of her bike and placed her helmet on the handlebar. Gwen followed Happy inside the clubhouse where they were met by the other members.

"Happy! Shezik!" Tig shouted and Gwen frowned.

"Shezik really?"

"Yeah, the female and whiney version of Kozik."

"Sounds, great. That was exactly what I was going for," Gwen said with a fake cheerful voice, walking towards the bar receiving a couple of chuckles.

"How are ya Gwen?" Chibs asked as he sat down beside her at the bar.

"Tired as fuck," she mumbled as she took a sip of her drink. "I need to order some food, I'm starving," she admitted. She couldn't wait to get home and just sit down and relax.

"How was yer brother?" The blonde looked back at Chibs.

"He's fine. Thanks for, you know… Keeping an eye on me and all," she smiled "I seriously hope you didn't tell him everything though." The Scotsman laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not Guinevere," after her full name escaped his mouth, she gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"Stop, don't call me that. You guys gossip too much," she smiled and stood up from her chair.

"You prefer Shezik then?" Chibs asked with a playful grin.

"Yeah definitely," Gwen said sarcastically. "I'm gonna get some food, head home, sleep." She gave Chibs a tight hug and decided not to say goodbye to Happy who seemed occupied with two croweaters. She didn't want to be the one who killed his mood.

* * *

**Thanks you for reading! Please review if you find the time ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following my story and all. I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated ^^ I hope you will enjoy this chapter I was quiet nervous to upload this one. Reminder: this story is in the category M for a reason. **

**I don't own the Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

Gwen felt like she was having a minor hang-over. Her body was soar, her head hurt and she just wanted to continue sleeping. She quickly turned off her alarm as she rolled out of bed. Today, her house hunt would commence again. She didn't think that her brother would appreciate it if she started next week. Not wanting to disappoint him or rather face an angry brother, she quickly hopped underneath the shower and made herself ready for the day. She looked in the fridge once she was dressed and had applied her make-up for. She wanted to make herself some breakfast, however most products were due date and she hadn't that much food in her house anyways. "Fuck," she muttered realizing she had to buy some food along the way before going to a real estate agent.

An hour later she finally found herself waiting for the real estate agent being ready to receive her. "Miss Kozik?" Cynthia Clark asked when she opened her office door, ready to receive her. "Please take a seat," the dark woman said, sitting down in her own chair. "I'm surprised to see you so soon again," she said.

"Well yeah, I realized it was slightly too small and I don't seem to feel at home in the neighborhood. I had hoped it would have been different, but yeah… happens." Gwen tried to explain.

"Ah I see, so what are you looking for _exactly_," Cynthia asked.

"A house with lots of light. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms. Living room, dining area. The living room I would like to have rather spacious if possible, so I can work there. If not a third bedroom that I could use as a studio. But that could mean I would go a little beyond my budget."

"I see, well let me work my magic for a moment," she told Gwen with a smile, busying herself with her computer, trying to see what houses would be suitable for Gwen. Soon she had printed out a list for Gwen to look at. "Well, we could start visiting some property this coming Monday? Would that be suitable for you?"

"Perfect, the sooner the better," Gwen said with a smile looking at the list of property available.

"Monday 10 'O clock?"

"That would be perfect, thank you," the blonde said shaking Cynthia's hand. She felt relieved as soon as she walked out of that door with a list of houses in her hand. She really hoped to find something good this time instead of a cheap, shitty options she didn't really want.

* * *

Gwen leaned against the wall with a beer in her hand, watching the sweetbutts, croweaters, hang-arrounds and members walking about. She had been surprised how crowded it already was when she arrived on her bike. Some members of other chapters had given her odd looks, but she decided to ignore it. They'd probably shrug it off anyways. Most people were already waiting outside for Bobby to arrive, plus the barbecue was luring people out of the clubhouse. "Hey." A voice came up from beside her. Juice.

"Hey," Gwen said softly, not sure how to continue the conversation. They hadn't really talked after their fall-out at her place. It definitely bothered her, especially during the family dinner at Gemma's. It had been incredibly awkward. They were trying to avoid each other, but didn't actually want to.

"So, uhm yeah… I'm sorry about what happened and all, you know..," Juice said awkwardly.

"It's okay. I'm not the easiest person to deal with at times. Most of the time I'm a bitch," Gwen admitted and smiled up at Juice. She was dying for a normal light-hearted conversation instead of all the serious conversation she had the past couple of days. Juice gave her a confused look. "I'm serious, it's okay. I'm done making things more difficult than they really are. I just should've said what was going on instead of your letting your mind making conclusions."

" 'Kay, atleast let me say sorry for being an ass," Juice said.

"Apology accepted," the blonde replied. "I just want to have my gaming buddy back."

"So I'm just your gaming buddy now, huh?"

"Basically, yes," Juice looked insulted making Gwen laugh. "I told you I'm a bitch."

"True, that you are." Now it was Gwen's turn to be insulted. She was about to open her mouth when Juice's head snapped towards the entrance of the garage when an unfamiliar car came down rolling onto the parking lot. Gwen could feel the crowd tense up around her. Juice quickly walked over to the rest of the group and waited until a man in fancy suit stepped out of the car together with a couple of other men. The conversation started so that everybody could hear what he was saying, but soon it turned into a more hushed one. Gwen could see that Tig had drawn his gun and Happy was ready to step in as well. She could see one of the unfamiliar men looking straight at her. Making her itchy. Before they left, Ethan Zobelle placed a wooden box of cigars at the feet of Clay. _Smart bastard._ She thought at the smart move Zobelle made. It was the perfect way to get Clay to do something he actually didn't want to do. She felt relieved when they finally got into the car. She couldn't shake away the feeling the unfamiliar men gave her. It wasn't a pleasant one. Juice walked back into the clubhouse, probably digging up some information on the guy. Gwen saw Tig and Happy escorting the car of the parking lot. She couldn't help but having the feeling that the fairly quiet days for the club were now over.

* * *

When Bobby got dropped off by agent Stahl, the party really started. Bobby was now in the clubhouse being completely occupied by two croweaters. Gwen sat on one of the couches when a Latin looking man walked up to her, wearing a cut. "I've never seen you here before," he stated sitting down on the arm of the couch besides Gwen.

"I haven't been around here that long," the blonde replied taking a sip from her whiskey.

"Montez," the Latin man from the Reno chapter said.

"Gwen," she said, shaking his hand.

"So, Gwen… you fair game?" The blonde almost spit out her whiskey back in her glass when she heard that question.

"'Scuse me?" Gwen asked.

"You with any of the members, or what?"

"No."

"Then, come on let me show you a good time," he said. Before he could help Gwen up from the couch Tig put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that Monty," Tig warned him.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't know she was yours. She said-…"

"Shezik here, ain't mine. She's Kozik's sister." Montez suddenly turned silent and gave Gwen a long good look. "Like Kozik, she's an absolute pain in the ass. So may I please introduce you to Kelsey and Liza." Suddenly two sweetbutts walked up to them taking Montez by the arm. The Latino just grinned at Tig as the two blondes guided him towards the back. Tig placed and arm around Gwen's shoulder and grinned.

"I don't know if I need to thank you, or to feel insulted," Gwen said finding her glass empty, pushing Tig's arm away.

"Thank me by getting me a drink," Tig told her.

"I think I'm just going to roll with being insulted. That means I don't need to get off this couch to get _you _a drink," Gwen told him with a smile.

"You're a bitch, did you know that?"

"Yup. I take pride in it," before Gwen could say she would get him a drink, he walked away shaking his head. The blonde looked around the clubhouse seeing Jax finally entering the party, interrupting Bobby with whatever Bobby was doing with the two croweaters.

* * *

"Gwen, why are ye without a drink?!" Chibs yelled as he saw Gwen sitting on her own on a couch about an hour later.

"I was too lazy to get one myself, but then I realized I don't have twenty women worshipping me who will do my bidding. So just waited for my favorite Scotsman to hand me a drink," Gwen joked as Chibs handed her a whiskey offered by one of the sweetbutts. "See? Sometimes patience pays of," the blonde said taking a sip from her whiskey. She had lost the count of how much she drank during that evening, but this heading into the right direction in her opinion.

"So what did Tiggy want from ye?"

"Nothing. He kinda saved me from a guy from Reno. Montez. Telling him that I was Kozik's sister and an absolute pain in the ass just like my brother. So Tig gave him two other girls to play with," she summarized making Chibs laugh. "What?"

"Ye really wanted to get to it with Montez?" Chibs mused.

"Nah, not really. He thought I was a sweetbutt and wasn't very subtle. Plus not my type." Gwen took another sip, realizing she was already half-way her drink again. "Now I think of it, my brother is a huge cockblock even though he isn't here. It's kinda pathetic." Her observation made Chibs chuckle once again.

"Ye sure you aren't drunk already lass?"

"Nah. Tipsy, yes. It takes a little bit more to get me drunk," she smiled.

"Let's get ye drunk then," Chibs replied.

* * *

Gwen was now very tipsy or drunk, but didn't want to call herself drunk just yet. Chibs had left her with a whole bottle of Jack to herself that was now empty. The Scotsman had disappeared towards the back with some dark haired croweater. He had made Gwen laugh when he had given her a mischievous wink when he walked away. The blonde looked around the bar and saw Tig without a drink and took her chances. She quickly grabbed two beers from behind a bar and walked up to him, handing one to him as he looked around for somebody bringing him another drink. Tig looked at Gwen with a surprised look and took a sip.

"I thought you were going to take it as an insult?"

"Oh I did. I still do, kind off. But then again, maybe I like being a pain in the ass," she told him. Tig smirked.

"Really now?"

"Need to keep the family tradition alive, right?" She told him, taking a sip from her own. "Shit, I need to take a piss," she now realized her filter was gone. Tig gave her an amused look. "Be right back," she told him as she emptied her beer and walked towards the bathroom. Gwen groaned, when she saw the huge line standing in front of the bathroom. Maybe she was overreacting, but there was no way she was going to hold on so long. "Fuck," she muttered.

"Follow me," said a low voice in her ear, making her shiver. Gwen turned around and faced Tig, who gestured her to follow him. Tig unlocked the door towards his room and Gwen hesitantly walked in.

"Thanks," she said as she walked towards his bathroom. Tig couldn't help but chuckle when he saw she had a bit of difficulty walking straight. She sighed in relief as she could finally relieve her bladder. The cool toilet seat reminded her how warm it actually was in the main room of the clubhouse. When Gwen came out a couple of minutes later. She saw Tig leaning against his door, looking at her. His hand placed on his belt.

"What ya starin' at?" he asked as Gwen looked at him for a while without saying anything.

"Nothing," Gwen replied softly, feeling her face flush a bit. She quickly headed towards the door not wanting to embarrass herself any further. Before she could place her hand on the handle, Tig had grabbed her wrist and quickly pinned her against the door. The blonde looked up at him with confusion, her breathing becoming irregular as she met his icy stare.

"That didn't seem like nothing babe," he murmured in her ear closing the space between them, making her shiver. Tig looked back at the blonde seeing a bit of panic in her eyes. Before she could even object Tig crashed his lips against her, taking Gwen by surprise. The kiss was nothing but gentle. Gwen's mind became even more hazy than it already was thanks to the alcohol. Then all of a sudden she realized, they were actually kissing. When his grip slackened, Gwen pushed him one or two steps back. Tig looked back at Gwen not so sure whether to continue the game he was playing with her. Gwen was surprised she had actually been capable of pushing him back and tried to control her breathing. "What is it girl? Afraid?"

"Yes," she whispered after a few moments of silence and she walked back towards him returning the kiss she couldn't return earlier. Tig couldn't help but grin as he felt her hands fumble with his shirt within in mere seconds, trying to get his buttons undone. He carefully shrugged of his cut and placed it on his chair as they kept on walking closer to his bed. His hands went to her ass and lifted her up, making her gasp in surprise. Still, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as she buried her hand in his hair. Tig kissed her and bit her lip, making her moan. He loved how she tasted like whiskey at his moment, but what really thrilled him, was her need for him.

Gwen felt his one hand under her ass, pinching it slightly, as the other slipped underneath her lacy top, roaming her back. She stiffened for a moment when she felt the coldness of his rings against her skin, but god she loved the feeling of his rough hands against her skin. Tig turned around and slowly lowered her on the bed. The blonde licked her lips when she missed his mouth against hers. She locked her blue eyes with his as he was on top of her. He kept a little bit of distance between them, taking her in. Gwen's hand went back to his shirt and undid the last three buttons as she smiled up at him. She slowly sat up, pressing her lips against his as she pushed his shirt of his shoulders and arms, tossing it somewhere in the room. "In a hurry?" Tig asked and Gwen bit her lip looking at him.

"Maybe…" she said slyly.

"Little minx," Tig said with a gruff voice when she removed her lacy top revealing a black lacy slightly bra, that was slightly see through. He pinned her down and kissed her neck, moving towards her earlobe. Gwen whimpered as she felt his tongue near her ear. If she wasn't turned on before, she sure was turned on now. She could hear the loud music coming through the walls, but all she could really focus on was Tig on top of her, giving her no mercy as he worked on her neck. Her breathing was irregular, her heart pounding in her chest. And not to forget the pleasant sensation down south became harder and harder to ignore. Gwen could feel Tig sucking on a piece of skin in her neck. She moaned at first, but tried to push him off as she realized what Tig was doing. However Tig had no problem keeping the small blonde in place. When he saw her affronted facial expression he couldn't help but smirk at the bruise forming in her neck. "Come on babe, don't tell me you didn't like it."

"Fuck you Tig." She bit back at his cocky attitude.

"That can be arranged," Tig grinned. The blonde immediately thought back when she was in Tig's bed, noticing his morning wood. The dark haired man released her wrists and his left hand went to her breast, kneading it through the fabric.

He loved the fact he had total control over her. Well not total control, but he knew he could have it. He slowly kissed down her throat, slowly towards her left breast. Tig pulled down the fabric and sucked on her nipple. "Please Tig, just remove the goddamn bra," she hissed impatiently, getting annoyed by the fabric.

"Nah."

"Please Tig, just….," when she realized it wasn't working her hand went towards the bulge in his pants that she had left completely unattended. Gwen realized her own selfishness and greediness, but hell it wasn't like she regretted it. She rubbed his cock through the fabric receiving a low groan from Tig, who closed his eyes in bliss. "Just, remove my bra babe," she whispered in his ear as she unbuttoned his jeans and opened the zipper.

"Just keep on going, then I just might," he groaned his eyes till closed. Gwen grinned and quickly pushed him on his back, straddling him. She removed her bra, looking at him, dropping her bra beside the bed.

"Too slow," she told him and kissed him.

"You're right," he told her, not able to continue this play much longer, pushing her back on the bed. He quickly pulled down her jeans down her ankles leaving her in a black lacy panties that matched her bra. "Too slow, right?" Tig asked and quickly tore he fabric away. Gwen gasped and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Seriously, that thing was so expe-.." Tig quickly shut her up and kissed her, he enjoyed her soft lips and body against him. His lips slowly traveled back down to her breasts and then even further south. Gwen locked eyes with Tig as he moved towards her least favorite part of her body to look at. She felt his finger move between her folds, making her gaps. Gwen had no idea she was _this _wet.

Tig smirked as Gwen sat up a little, looking at him as he was touching her. When his fingers felt the wetness between her legs, he was proud of his work. That girl was ready for him. "Shit," she whispered as she let herself fall back on the bed. One of her hands went to her breast as she kneaded it, the other clenched the sheets. He slowly slipped his finger inside of her, hearing another gasp in response.

"Fuck girl," he muttered as he felt himself grow harder and harder and she had barely done anything yet.

"Fuck Tig, just f-fuck me," she whimpered as he added another, moving his fingers inside of her. He quickly removed his fingers and got himself out of jeans and boxers when the blonde was still trying to get a grip on herself. Gwen looked at Tig who stood at the foot of his bed, looking down at her. Gwen swallowed as he saw the naked man standing in front of her. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. When she licked her lips he knew he wanted to taste them again. He wanted to taste her, fuck her, make her scream his name. He couldn't wait to make her whimper, he wanted to feel her come undone. He saw her looking at his favorite attribute and then again he saw her swallow nervously.

"You okay darling?" The blonde nodded and sat down on her knees, waiting for him to put on his condom he found in the drawer of his nightstand. When he slipped on the condom he kneeled on the bed in front of her. He pushed one of her blonde strands behind her ear, looking at her blue eyes. "You sure?" he asked and the blonde nodded as she looked in awe at the man in front of her. She slowly pulled him down with her as she laid back on the bed. She was surprised at his sudden gentleness. He parted her legs and placed himself before her entrance. "Look at me babe," he told her when he found her eyes closed. Gwen opened her eyes and looked at Tig intently. She gasped as he slowly moved inside of her. Tig closed his eyes in bliss. Entering her had felt right. It had felt so easy. He groaned as he felt her clench around him just a bit. He looked at her and saw a wicked grin on her face. Oh the girl knew exactly what she was doing. When he stared moving he felt her hands roaming his back, she kissed him hungrily, making him move a little faster and less controlled with his movements. Soon they were both panting and he felt himself coming closer and closer. "Shit," he muttered not wanting to come before she did. "Turn around," he demanded, whispering in her ear before exploring her mouth once more. The woman moaned when he pulled out.

Gwen felt disorientated. She had no idea how long it had been, but this felt amazing. How could she have forgotten how good it could feel? Tig's body felt amazing, it wasn't too muscular, yet she could feel his strength in his every move. When he pulled out, telling her to turn around she slowly got on her fours looking over shoulder into his blue eyes. "What is it?" She asked as Tig kept staring at her.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Then get back in, I ain't done yet," she snapped getting incredibly impatient. Missing the body heat and the feeling of him inside her.

"Bossy bitch," he told her before moving back inside of her. He was way less gentle as the first time he entered her. Gwen let out a loud moan as he slammed inside of her. Soon he had a steady pace again. Gwen could feel that this pace was a lot slower than when she was on her back, making her feel a little frustrated. Before she could tell Tig to move faster, she felt his hand near her clit, making her moan loudly when he started to rub her.

"Fuck Tig!" She moaned as he continued moving inside of her. Gwen felt herself growing closer and closer, but knew she couldn't release this way. She moved away from Tig, losing the sensation of him being inside of her. She turned around grabbed his hair and kissed him hungrily. "Please.." She begged and he knew exactly what she was asking. Soon she was back on her back. He grabbed her hips placing her lean well defined legs over his shoulders. Tig started pleasuring Gwen's pussy with his tongue. After several minutes he could notice her come closer than before. He quickly slipped back inside of her making Gwen whimper, his hand went back working on her clit and soon she screamed out his name. Her whole body shook for a moment, once she came down from her orgasm, he looked at her. Checking in with her if it was okay for him to continue. When she pulled his head closer and kissed him with a grin he knew enough. Tig continued moving inside of her, looking Gwen in the eyes as he did so. "Gwen, fuck..." he groaned in her ear as he collapsed on her when he finally allowed himself to come. Gwen chuckled and kissed him.

Gwen laid down on her stomach, her blonde hair messier than he'd ever seen. "Gwen," he said softly. They'd had dozed off for maybe a little over an hour. Her body had taken over most parts of the bed, her leg casually draped over his.

"Yeah?" She mumbled looking at him with hooded eyes.

"I'm gonna get us something to drink, alright?" Gwen nodded sleepily and closed her eyes again. Tig slowly slipped on some clothes and pulled the sheets over her bare back. When he closed the door behind him he couldn't suppress the smirk that appeared on his lips.

* * *

**So there was the M for reasons. Okay well, that was awkward. Nonetheless hope you enjoyed. Please, please leave a review. **


End file.
